


be a riot, cause i know you

by WritingForLouis



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bank Robbery, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Criminal AU, Dani is only mentioned, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forgive Me, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Violence, Rimming, Sad Harry, Secret Relationship, Theft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry, Top Louis, angst if you squint, barely but aye, cute boys being stupid, friends making friends crossdress, liam only appears twice, louis likes to be polite about kissing, niall and zayn are goals, they kind of share that really, unsafe sharing of douches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForLouis/pseuds/WritingForLouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stole some things, sure that's bad, but that's not all there is to him. Add in a hot grocery store robber who put a gun to his head, and you've got a cinderella story that you might not want to tell your kids.</p><p>or</p><p>The not-so-cinderella story starring a sexually aroused curly kid and a whirlwind of blue-eyed mischief</p>
            </blockquote>





	be a riot, cause i know you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarylarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarylarry/gifts).



> I apologize for the long ass wait, this was one hell of a work in progress. 
> 
> dedicated to my one true love, scarylarry, your music taste is amazing babes. you asked for a long fic...is this long enough?? aghh stress writing
> 
> sadly, i can't follow prompts to save my life but i triiiiied.
> 
> this fanfic is one hell of a meet-cute omfg
> 
> based on the song Robbers by The 1975, title also. 
> 
> side note: pants mean underwear in england and douches aren't people lmao 
> 
> enjoy my loves xx
> 
> Repost because the challenge I made this for decided to quit and stop posting...ugh.

 

When Harry was a young child, he didn’t depict his life would be like this. 

Broken windows, creepy alleyways, drug addicts, and cold winter nights.

It wasn’t all that bad as he made it out to be, sure there were bugs and noisy car horns but it was home. The stupid vomit green wallpaper felt close to his heart, the stained couch that looked like a punching bag, and the scattered carpet tracing the floors was a welcoming sight to him after a day of heart-pounding insanity. 

Okay, maybe that was a stretch; there really isn’t any ‘heart pounding’ as you slip chips into your coat and run out of a store. 

Harry had never been particularly proud of his petty thefts, nothing to brag about to your friends or anything. 

Well, expect if you’re friends with Zayn Malik and Niall Horan. 

Harry sadly loves those bumbling fools more than anything in his life. They were his flat-mates in this shit-hole and while everything is great between them, the walls are very thin. 

_ Very  _ thin.

Harry can’t begin to explain the countless nights without sleep as his mates ‘made love’ to each other from the next room. 

But it always came back to his theft, the countless times they’ve stolen always was a burden on him. 

“Harry, stop staring out of the god forsaken window before you get shot.” 

He quickly shook his head of reoccurring thoughts and trudged his way towards the dingy kitchen. Harry plopped himself down on the stool and sat with his head resting in his hands. 

Niall looked at him with concern, “S’he okay?”, he whispered to his lover. 

Zayn shrugged his shoulders, “I’m not sure, why don’t you just ask him?”

“I can hear you, you know?” Harry spoke glumly. 

Niall’s tame blue eyes sparkled, “What’s wrong lil’ butterfly?”

Harry hated that nickname, ever since he got his butterfly tattoo on his chest Niall made an effort to permanently make it a nickname. 

“I hate when you call me that, stop it.” He groaned. 

Zayn brushed his raven locks from his tanned complexion, “Give him some space Ni.”, he pleaded lovingly to his blonde advisory. 

“He’s got plenty of space Zee.” Niall huffed in stubbornness. 

Harry sighed and looked at the raven haired man, “Calm your boyfriend, okay? I’m fine, just-just tired is all.” He stuttered pitifully. 

Zayn gave an understanding smile, “Believe me, I understand you there.”

Niall didn’t look convinced but chose to ignore it, “You okay to do another run?”

No, Harry wasn’t. 

“Sure.”

Niall’s face filled with joy as a smile graced his lips, “Good, because there’s this little grocery shop downtown that’s low on staff, and we’re running out of groceries.” 

Zayn patted Harry on the back, “It’s just an in-and-out. No hostages, no violence, and no 

disruption.”

“Isn’t it always.”

They never used guns, never used a smidgen of violence, and definitely never had hostages before. Niall was to scared of accidentally shooting someone to hold a gun, and Zayn felt he was to pretty for jail. Harry was just glad he found a group of friends on the same page that he was. 

There was never a need to harm others, they felt it was to risky and inhumane. 

Niall loudly pulled up a chair towards the island where Harry sat perched, “So this is going to be simple. We walk in at different times, about a four minute intervals in between.” 

“I’ll go first, I’ll flirt with the cashier a bit while Niall slips some essentials in his jacket, and well-um, while you slip them-in-your-purse.” Zayn rushed out the last bit as he stood rigidly. 

Harry glared at him with a suspicious look, “What do you mean by ‘your purse’?” 

Niall let out an awkward laugh, “You may have to dress as a woman…”

Harry stood up in anger, “What the fuck! Why do I have to dress as a woman?”

Zayn put his hands up in defense, “It’s suspicious if three guys come in the store all alone.” 

“Why can’t you be the woman then?” 

The black haired man sighed, “Because, I dressed as a woman  _ last _ time. I can’t walk in heels anyway.”

Harry gave Niall a questioning look.

“Hey! Don’t look at me, I’d be an ugly woman.” Niall said with his hands drawn in the air. Zayn scoffed and kissed Niall’s lips, “You’d be a gorgeous woman.” 

He whispered softly so that only Niall could hear. It wasn’t a normal everyday compliment but it made Niall blush none the less. 

Harry pouted, “I’d be an ugly woman too.”

Zayn scoffed, “Oh shove off, you’d be the prettiest girl in all the land.”

Niall nodded his face still flushed, “Just this once,  _ please. _ ” his eyes widened as his sparkling eyes glimmered, his lip puckered out in pleading. 

Harry could never handle the puppy eyes but he wasn’t going to fall for it. 

Niall continued. 

Nope, not falling for it. 

“Okay.”

Damn it.

Niall jumped up and squashed Harry into a hug, “Thank you!”

Zayn chuckled, “Group hug!” he pummeled onto both of them in a bone-crushing squeeze. 

Harry felt his chest tighten as he was blinded by shades of blonde and black. 

“Okay! Future crossdresser can’t breathe over here.”

Niall let out a howl of laughter as he released Harry. Zayn kept his arm wrapped around Niall as a fond smile graced his lips. He pressed a small kiss to his temple as he smiled into his hair. 

Harry faux gagged, “Gross, get your love away from me.”

Niall fake gasped and looked at Zayn knowingly. 

Harry started to back away, “If you’re thinking what I think your thinking then no.”

They walked closer to Harry slowly, “Guys, no, I was joking.”

Niall jumped at Harry as he tripped over the sofa, Zayn leaped onto the pile and they pressed slobbery kisses onto his cheeks. 

“Feeling the love now, Harry!” Niall bellowed out in fits of laughter. 

“I hate you guys.” Harry whispered with a fond smile on his face.

And no, he thinks, I wouldn’t have it any other way. 

*

“How the hell am I going to get women clothes?” Harry sat upside down, his hair flowing to the carpet as he laid on the couch. 

Zayn shuffled around in the kitchen, “Ask my sister, s’what I did.”

Niall called out from his bedroom, “She’s out of town? ‘member?” 

Harry groaned, “This is impossible.”

“Do we know any other girls who would let some guys borrow her clothes?” Niall walked into the room shirtless. 

“We’re three gay male criminals, not likely that we would.” 

“O-OH! How about Mallory, next door?” Niall’s face lit up with mischief. 

Harry groaned while Zayn smirked. 

“Mallory would do  _ anything  _ for our young Harry.” Zayn teased. 

“Oh shut up, she knows I’m not interested.” Harry pouted as he sat up on the couch. 

Niall laughed and gave Zayn’s waist a squeeze, “Doesn’t stop her from trying though.” 

Mallory Anderson was a tallish red-headed girl next door, her eyes bled green and freckles racked her visage. 

The day they met was a blur to Harry, he had been drunk of his ass the night before and the hangover was killer. 

Being in nothing but his pants was not what he intended for his new neighbor to see on her third day there, but not everyone gets what they want. 

It was a rough morning, Niall and Zayn wouldn’t get out of bed and the mail came late. Zayn claimed it had his ‘beauty care’ magazines would be delivered but he wouldn’t budge to get out. After a quick game of rock, paper, scissors it was determined Harry had to retrieve them. 

Okay, maybe Harry was at fault for just walking down to the lobby in his briefs but damn it, he was tired and his head hurt like hell. 

When he arrived down stairs he didn’t intend to bump into his neighbor in his half-naked glory. 

Her eyes widened when she saw what he was wearing and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, “Oh, um sorry.” 

Harry groaned, and looking back on it now he probably should of been a tad nicer considering she thinks he’s a full fledged bad-boy. 

“Probably wasn’t the best idea to seduce her then.” Zayn snorted

Harry glared, “I didn’t do anything, not my fault she likes ‘bad boys’.” He mocked quotations and sighed in defeat. 

“Just go ask her, okay?” Zayn ruffled his hair. 

Harry pulled away from his hand and got up from his resting place. 

“And make sure to keep your clothes on this time!” Niall called out in a snickering voice. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Make sure not to fuck each other while I leave for three minutes!” 

Harry slammed the door on their cackling with a fond smile on his face. 

The weird pattern caressing the walls of the hallway were mocking him as he approached Mallory’s door. The numbers were crooked and had a faint chipping of paint, but there was pretty embroidery edging it.

He placed a timid knock on the hardwood, the faint melody of music was galloping through the thin door frame. 

His feet tapped in anxiety.

He knocked again. 

His patience was wearing thin as seconds kept passing by. 

He placed a loud knock onto the door, pounding as hard as he could. 

The music abruptly stopped as the door creaked open. Her bright green eyes peered from the inside of the room and as she saw the sight before her she quickly pulled the door open with a smile. 

She was dressed in a simple jumper and skinnies, her feet bare and her red hair pulled up into a messy bun. 

“Hey Mallory.” Harry waved pitifully. 

Her eyes brightened, “You remembered my name? I mean, of course you did—um—I mean hi Harry.” She stuttered as her face bloomed a shade of pink. 

Harry awkwardly smiled, “Um, yeah. Anyway I need to ask for a favor.”

She twiddled her thumbs, “Sure, I’m always here to help and stuff, haha you know.” Mallory was stuttering even more as her nerves took over.

“Yeah, um could I borrow some of your clothes?” Harry rushed out, looking at the ground. 

Mallory’s face contorted in confusion, “My…clothes?” 

“Um, yeah. It’s a long story and I um—” Harry didn’t know what to say ‘yeah, I’m cross-dressing to steal from a grocery store and I have no interest in you whatsoever’ didn’t seem like the perfect friend instructor. 

“—I have this girl over, and she ruined her clothes so she needs some?” 

Now isn’t that great. 

Her smile faltered, “Oh—yeah, I have some for her.” 

Harry smiled with compassion, “Thanks, really appreciate it.” 

“You can come in, if you want.” She stuttered. 

Harry inwardly sighed, he didn’t want to lead her on but he already felt bad for her. 

He stepped in slowly and observed the sight around him; it was very similar to his own, expect the walls were graced with light pink and the furniture was quite better. 

Mallory returned from her room with an armful of clothing, “I didn’t know you had a girlfriend…”

Harry’s back stiffened as he halted his motion, “She isn’t my girlfriend, yeah—she’s my um—”

Mallory’s face swallowed with worry, “Oh, um, is she a one night stand?.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “No-No! She’s my boyfriend’s sister.”

Harry wanted to physically choke himself. 

Mallory raised her brows in surprise, “Oh, I thought—well—okay.” She continued to babble. 

“Um yeah.” 

Harry quickly grabbed some clothes without looking and bolted out of her apartment. 

He slammed the door in a hurry.

He rushed over to his flat door and slammed himself inside it, he slid down the door in embarrassment. 

Niall walked up with a bemused smirk, “I see you’re back.”

“Oh, shut up.”

*

Niall’s face was red with laughter, “Y-You told h-her you had a boyfriend!” He stuttered as laughter shook his frame. 

Harry pushed him off the couch, “Oh shut up you tit.”

Zayn chuckled to himself as he rummaged through the clothes. 

“Bless her heart, she’s probably having a fantasy of you getting boned right now.” Niall choked with laughter as tears peeked his eyes. 

Harry pouted, “It’s not funny!”

Harry tried to hold a serious face but the sight of Niall made him crack a smile. 

”Okay, it was pretty funny.”

They both erupted into a fit of giggles while Zayn admired them at the table. 

“Hush up you two.” 

Niall stuck his tongue out at Zayn while Harry pouted. 

“Why the long face Haz?” Zayn walked over and plopped himself on the couch. 

Harry sighed and leaned his head back, “Is this all we are? Criminals?” 

Niall gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze, “We are criminals, but that isn’t all there is to us.”

“It just feels like it sometimes. We just steal when we want things, but that’s not how the world should work. We should be working like everyone else to get what we need.” 

Zayn laid his head onto Harry’s shoulder, “It’s how  _ our  _ world works.”

Niall gave out a long breath of air, “It’s going to be different. I promise it won’t always be like this Haz.” 

Harry smiled weakly at his friends, he wished he believed them.

  
  


*

“Fucking hell! Don’t pull that hard!” 

Harry hissed out in pain as Zayn combed through his hair. 

“Shut up, you’re supposed to be a pretty woman and you won’t look so pretty with nappy hair.” Zayn hushed him as he brushed gel into his hair. 

He could hear Niall’s laughter from the distance, “Oh shut up, Irish!” 

“Not my fault you have nappy hair, mate!” Niall kipped back. 

Harry sighed, “When are you done?” 

Zayn hummed, “After I finish your make-up.”

He proceeded to pull out a makeup bag and place it atop the bathroom sink. 

“Where the hell did you get that?” Harry gave him a quizzical look. 

Zayn smirked, “It’s a secret.” 

Zayn bopped his nose and then started to apply foundation. 

“Ugh, it  _ smells. _ ” Harry complained. 

Zayn laughed, “Oh you're going to hate when I do your eyeliner.”

“My eye  _ what _ ?” 

*

Harry huffed as he looked at his reflexion in the mirror. 

“I look like a hooker.”

Zayn chuckled and Niall let out a laugh, “Prettiest hooker of em’ all.”

Harry was wearing a fitted white lace dress, the trim stopped inches before his knees. His feminine appearance peeked out frantically as his face was contoured, all his skin smoothed. His lips were a soft pink and his eyes popped under the black eyeliner. He was wearing some brown boots he received in winter. 

“These stockings itch.” Harry whined. He picked at the soft nude tights that covered his legs.  

“Stop complaining you dick.” Zayn shoved him lightly. 

Niall cackled, “Let’s get this damn show on the road.” 

Next thing Harry knew, he was being pushed out of his flat by his two idiotic roommates. 

Harry bustled through the stingy double doors of the apartment building, careful not to look the tenant in the eye in fear of embarrassment. 

The fall air brushed against Harry’s pale complexion, “God damn it, it’s cold.” 

Zayn slicked his hair back, “Stop your yammering.”

Harry stuck his tongue out in defense, “Bugger off.”

“We’re gonna miss the lift you tits.” Niall dragged them towards the subway. 

Zayn smiled and placed a soft kiss to Niall’s lips, “Love it when you’re bossy.”

Harry groaned, “Oh my lord.”

*

The air was musty as the faint sound of radio music played throughout the grocery store. 

It was a dingy area, the floors were cracked and the lighting was off, but that’s what made it so easy to rob. 

Harry stood anxiously in the frozen section, waiting for his cue. 

Zayn was in the front area, flirting with a female cashier.

Harry tapped his foot in anxiety as his nerves started to overcome him. 

All he could hear was the giggling from the cashier, along with the over powering and broken down heating system.

“Hello there, love.” 

Harry snapped his head towards the close sound. 

Blue. 

He was beautiful, his features reminded him of a fairy. His pointed nose, soft tan complexion, thin pastel lips. 

Harry’s eyes drifted downwards, he was wearing a soft black turtleneck, his jeans sticked to his thighs, and  _ oh my those thighs.  _ Harry wanted to be wrapped in them. 

“Didn’t know you liked cross-dressing, Harry.” The Adonis said amused, his perfect lips curved in a smirk. 

Harry’s eyebrows rose, “H-How do you know my name?” 

His mind raced with all the possibilities, a cop? 

Harry’s heart raced, he swore he never meant to make a big fuss, but jail? He wouldn’t last a day in jail, his fears escalated as he stammered. 

Harry’s eyes widened, “I-I can’t go to jail, okay? I’m a good kid, please, I ju—” 

The man let out a deep, rough laugh, “I’m not the police, sweetheart.” 

He whistled, “But you do look beautiful.”

Harry’s cheeks reddened, “Thank you—I mean, how do you know me?” He tried to fake being stern as his nerves rushed. 

The Adonis took one of Harry’s curls and twirled it between his fingers, “M’just checking out the competition.”  

“Competition?” 

A loud clattering interrupted the moment, “Put the money in the bag, and no one gets hurt.”

Harry and the man both faced the direction of the voice, a strong builded man dressed in black was pointing a gun at the cashier; as Zayn stood in shock. 

“What the hell—”

Harry was cut off by the beautiful stranger as he put his hand across Harry’s mouth. 

“Wouldn’t want to blow off that pretty little head of yours now, would I love?” His voice was dark and menacing as Harry felt cold metal against his neck. 

Harry’s eyes bulged out of his head as he nodded frantically, tears gleaming. 

The man’s face softened, “Don’t cry, love.”

Niall emerged from behind the shelf, his mouth wide in shock. 

Harry looked absolutely powerless as the man towered over him. 

“Hurry up will ya’!” The beautiful stranger yelled from the back of the room, keeping a strong hold on Harry. 

The man in the front with the gun huffed in annoyance as the cashier pitifully put the money into his sack. 

Minutes passed in what felt like hours, Harry’s fears escalated as the man with the gun turned around and walked towards them. 

“Really?” The man asked, looking at his partner, “Just come on.”

“It’s okay babe, just follow me out, won’t hurt you.” His soothing voice held Harry captive. 

“Get the hell away from him, you assholes.” Niall emerged from the corner with a discount cooking pan in hand, ready to swing. 

The other man laughed, “Come any closer and we’ll blow his head off mate.” 

Next thing Harry knew he was being pushed out of the grocery store, a horror stricken Zayn peering after him. 

The soft hand released his grasp on Harry’s mouth as they turned into an ally, “P-Please don’t kill me,  _ please. _ ” Harry sobbed out. 

“Baby, it’s okay, m’not gonna hurt you.” 

Harry ignored him and his body racked with tears. 

Police sirens blared in warning and the stranger’s partner groaned, “I’m getting out of here, mate, just leave him or something.” 

Harry watched as the man ran towards the darker parts of the ally and jumped over the gate. 

“You won’t tell anyone? Right, baby?” His voice swallowed Harry whole. 

“I-I won’t.” 

The man hummed in satisfaction, “Can I get one thing before I leave?”

“Wha—”

Soft lips pressed onto his own, the feeling shook his whole body as desire fell through him. Harry felt high as he moved his own lips against the strangers, the taste of cigars and sugar lollies caressed his tongue as the stranger explored his mouth. 

The man pushed Harry against the wall, his hands fumbling across the fabric of the dress. 

Harry felt dirty. 

Utterly dirty. 

But the feeling of the man pressed against him was pleasurable, the dark tint of his blue eyes was mesmerizing. 

The man pulled his lips away from Harry’s delicate ones, a trail of saliva separating them, “Absolutely sinful.” 

Harry’s lipstick was smudged, his lips puffy, his cheeks red, eyes blown out and hair askew. 

The stranger leaned into the curve of Harry’s neck, “Bet you’re hard in your pretty lace dress, aren’t you?” 

Harry whimpered as the man grabbed his crotch and fondled him, “Such a little slut, begging for a cock down your throat.”

Harry let out a muffled moan as his lips were attacked once more. He felt so wanted, so  _ needed. _

The sirens blared even louder, causing the man to pull apart from him. 

“Cock-blocked by the police, typical.” The fluffy haired man kipped. 

He pressed a hard kiss to Harry’s lips, “Till next time, princess.”

Harry gasped out in shock with a mix of arousal,

“What’s y-your name?”, Harry called out as his beautiful stranger started running out of sight. 

“Maybe I’ll tell you next time!” He called out, as he jumped over the gate and disappeared from sight. 

_ Next time.  _

*

Harry fixed himself in his lace dress, his cock semi-hard from his activities. 

He walked out of the ally shaking, his mind replayed the scene over and over again.

The heated touches, soft kisses, rough hands. 

Harry knew one thing though, 

he was  _ not  _ telling Niall and Zayn. 

Just the mere thought of them knowing what Harry allowed to happen to himself shook him to the core. 

He still felt dirty, his body tingled with the memory of his touch. 

“Harry!” 

A full force of blonde attacked him in a bone crushing hug, “I-I thought they killed you.” 

Harry felt a pang in his heart, he was so selfish, wanting to spend time with that man while his friends worried.

Never again. 

“It’s okay Niall, I’m okay.” 

Niall punched him in the shoulder, “Gave me a fuckin’ heart attack, ya’ bastard.” 

Zayn came into his vision, “You asshole! We thought they kidnapped you.”

Harry smiled, “M’all in one piece.” 

Zayn’s frown broke into a smile as he hugged Harry, “Glad you’re okay.”, he whispered in the embrace. 

“What the hell happened back there?”

Zayn sighed, “I didn’t see the first guy come in, but the second one—he just walked right up to the cashier and me, pulled out a gun and bam, robbed em’.”

“That’s one hell of a coincidence, that they decided to rob the same place we were robbin’.” 

“Wasn’t a coincidence.” Harry whispered. 

Zayn looked at him with concern, “What do ya’ mean?”

“That guy, he um, he told me he was ‘checking out the competition’.”, Harry looked down at his boots. 

“Holy hell, no bloody way.” Niall’s eyes widened as his mouth gaped open. 

Zayn looked at his lover confusedly, “What?”

Niall moved his hands around frantically, “They’re the big bank robbers!”

Harry looked at Niall with a look of confusion. 

Niall groaned, “Ya’ know…the ones that robbed the downtown bank for like a mil’.”

“Why would you think that Ni?” 

“Well, there’s two of em’. One more muscular, one a bit softer, just like the news described!” 

Zayn shook his head, “Not possible, there’s plenty of guys like that.”

“Can we just head home? This whole day has been very stressful.” Harry pouted as the two boys bickered. 

Both looked at Harry, 

“That’s probably best, this day has been useless.” Niall muttered, kicking a pebble.

“And my back hurts.” Harry whined. 

Zayn chuckled, “Let's get our lil’ crossdresser home.” 

Niall wrapped his arms around them both as they walked back to the transport station, ignoring the weird looks the cops gave them. 

*

Harry flopped on his rickety bed in despair. 

It had been two days.

Two nightmare filled days of memory. 

Harry’s mind reeled with the thought of the blue eyes stranger. 

He knew it was a lost cause, but what he said racked his brain. 

_ Competition _

Was there some underground beef no one told him about? 

Stupid blue eyed boys with stupid tan skin and nice faces that Harry just wants to kiss all day long. 

A timid knock racked his doorframe, “Hey Haz, we’re gonna’ head over to Nick’s place. Wanderin’ if ya’ wanted to come?” 

Harry needed a distraction. 

“Sure, but I am not getting all dressed up.” 

He could hear Niall’s laughter through the walls, “Nick would rather you come in no clothes at all.” 

Harry sighed pitifully.

Nick always had a slight crush on Harry but Nick didn’t do ‘relationships’, more of a hit it and quit it type of guy. 

Harry wasn’t looking for that, he wanted someone to settle down with. Start a family after all this hustle, have a nice house in the suburbs and just…live. 

Don’t get him wrong, Harry loves a good fuck just like the rest of the planet; but his heart yearns for something  _ more  _ in the world of disaster. 

There had to be more, it couldn’t just be stealing and death. 

Maybe he was just a dreamer, a hopeless romantic dreaming of a better life he could never receive. 

Sometimes, in the dark nights he has alone in his room, he looks out of the cracked window towards the stars and thinks, maybe he doesn’t deserve it. 

Maybe there is some cosmic God who frowns upon the criminals and wishes them despair and heartache. 

But then Harry looks towards Niall and Zayn, two heart filled criminals who found love in a gloomy gray town. 

So Harry keeps dreaming.

He doesn’t need a prince, 

but maybe he needs a savior.

*

“Haz!” 

Harry was engulfed in a tight hug by the tall quaffed man. 

“I missed your beautiful face.” Nick squished his cheeks together.

Harry laughed and playfully shoved him off, “Fuck off, you tosser.”

Zayn plopped himself down on the plush couch in the cramped room. 

“His beautiful face almost got blown off a couple days ago.” 

Niall nodded while placing his head on Zayn’s shoulders.

Nick’s eyebrows rose, “What the hell did you guys get up to?” 

Zayn lifted a cigarette from his jacket pocket, “We were going to steal from that grocery store, you know, the one you told me about?”

Nick nodded, “Yeah, the one with the bad security.”

Zayn lit the fag as he continued talking, “Well two blokes came in and decided to rob the damn place. One took Haz hostage and everything.”

Nick’s eyes widened as he faced Harry, “No fucking way. You were the crossdressing dude?”

“How the hell do you know that?”

“I may have mentioned you guys to some mates I know.”

Niall’s face contorted in fury, “They could of killed Harry!” 

Nick huffed, “Fuck off, they wouldn’t harm any of his pretty curls.” 

Harry remembers the strangers slender fingers tangled in his hair. 

He’d beg to differ. 

“Why the fuck did they decide to rob the same place we were?” Zayn growled. 

Nick sighed, “Don’t get all gorilla on me, Malik. They just wanted to check out the competition.” 

Harry pouted, “We aren’t competition.” 

“On the contrary, my beautiful friend, you guys are robbing in the same area.”

“But they take money; we take food and essentials.” 

Nick sat down on his small brown lounge chair, “Still robbing, but they weren’t supposed to harm anyone’s operation.” 

“Then why don’t you get them to come meet us and we’ll talk it out.” Niall leaned forward, eyes focused. 

Nick chuckled, “That’s not going to work.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, “Why not?” 

“Because they like to keep it confidential.” 

Harry didn’t know if he was relieved or disappointed. 

“That’s total bullshit.” Niall huffed as he sunk deeper into the couch. 

“Look, I’ll talk to em’. Sort all this mess out.” 

Harry smiled weakly, “Thanks Nick.” 

Nick gave him a wink, “Now, who wants a beer?”

*

Harry paced across Nick’s kitchen floor. 

Niall and Zayn left to go actual grocery shopping with some ‘pity money’ Nick gave them after the robbery fiasco. 

Harry didn’t feel like going home to the gloomy environment, the stupid walls would mock him for his weaknesses. 

Nick left for a poetry slam at some dive bar he goes too. He, of course, invited Harry but sadly, Harry didn’t feel like conversing with anyone at the moment. 

He was trapped in a cycle of sinister depression that he couldn’t shake. The aching feeling of emptiness racked his brain. 

Harry observed the walls, every stain he memorized. The smell of alcohol and cheese toasties was prominent in the air. 

It was a cycle. 

His mind would think back onto his family. He missed them, pitifully and dreadfully. He missed the way his mother would kiss his temple after she tucked him in bed, and the way his sister hummed her favorite tune as she drove him to school. 

_ God, he missed them.  _

Of course he tried to find comfort when he moved away. But the aching feeling of regret always churned in his stomach. All he ever wanted to do was prove he was something, but he knew he would just be  _ nothing.  _

He didn’t amount to what his mother dreamed him to be, he didn’t rise to success like his sister; he was alone with his head in the clouds. 

Dreaming of something he always wanted but never could reach. He always thought that there had to be something  _ better  _ for him out there in the world. That maybe staying with home with mum wasn’t what he was meant to do. 

He didn’t want to face their disappointment. 

He couldn’t see his mum cry anymore, he didn’t want Gemma to stress anymore.

Harry thought it would be better, maybe, if they forgot he existed. 

_ If he didn’t exist.  _

A banging noise shook his frame as he gasped out in shock. 

“Open the door, you bugger.” 

No. 

Harry’s mind halted, his breathing stopped. 

That voice, the one that haunted his never ending nightmares.

Should he open it? 

Answer to his blue eyed demon? 

No.

He’d ignore it.

That’s what he always did. 

“I fucking swear to God. Nick fucking Grimshaw if you do not open this door I will shoot it down.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. 

_ Just wait it out.  _

_ He’ll go away.  _

“One.”

Harry’s nerves overtook him and he yanked the door open. 

And oh. 

He was just as beautiful as he remembered. 

Hair displayed across his temple, soft thin lips, and slight stable etched across his jaw. 

_ Perfection.  _

“We seem to meet again, beautiful.” His voice was caramel, laced with a rough undertone. 

“I-I.” Harry didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to act. 

A smirk played on his lips, “You gonna let me in, babe?” 

Harry nodded frantically and forced himself out of the way. 

The man walked in, his tight black jeans stuck to his curves as he sat down on the lumpy couch. 

“What is a nice boy like you hanging around with the likes of Grimshaw?” 

Harry blushed as he sat across from him, gaining his breathing, “Nick’s an old friend.”

The man’s eyebrows rose, “By old friend you mean?” 

Harry’s face heated up more in realization, “Just friends. Never been anything else.”

He smiled and his bright teeth shined through in a ray of light, “Good.” 

_ Good.  _

A beat of silence passed.

“Why did you kiss me?” Harry stuttered. 

The man laughed a beautiful laugh, “I could ask you the same, love.” 

Harry’s cheeks felt hot.

“I-I don’t know.”

The blue eyed stranger smiled, “You’re adorable.” 

Harry’s eyes darted to the floor, he couldn’t look him in the eye. 

“Louis.” 

Harry’s head shot up, “What?”

The man just smirked, “Louis s’my name. Since you asked so politely last time.” 

_ Louis _

Harry’s mind sparked with admiration, a beautiful name for a beautiful man. 

Louis leaned forward, “You still haven’t asked me why I’m here.” 

Harry’s face bloomed with confusion, “Um, why are you here?” 

“Funny you asked that, I live here.” 

“How—I have never seen you here before?” 

Louis stretched his legs, “I don’t really like conversation, plus I’m mostly crashing at my other mates flat.”

Harry whispered, “Why are you telling me all this?” 

Louis got up from his seat and kneeled in front of Harry, “Because I like you, curly.” 

Harry’s eyes widened, “I-I don’t know you.” 

Louis got up and straddled Harry, “But you can get to know me.” 

His breath was venom on his skin, his heart raced as Louis’ face became closer. 

“Can I ask for another favor?” He whispered as if it was a cherished secret. 

“Wha?” Harry’s word’s stumbled through as his eyelids became heavy. 

Louis cradled his face, “Can I kiss you?” 

Harry nodded weakly as their lips collided. 

It was soft, and it felt like a promise. 

The taste of Louis engulfed Harry, he was entangled in him. 

The sound of their lips colliding echoed the empty room. 

Harry let out a muffled moan as Louis grinded onto his clothed cock. 

“Fuck, you taste so good.” Louis gasped out between kisses. 

Harry’s hands fell to the sides of the chair as Louis’ hand ventured lower on his body. 

His fingers left a feeling of warmth which vibrated through Harry’s entire form. 

It just felt so  _ right.  _

Louis’ fingers fumbled with Harry’s zipper, his warm hand reached down into his pants and gripped his cock, his fingers barely grasping it’s girth.

Harry broke their heated kiss with a growling moan. 

“ _ Harry. _ ” Louis’ rasped as their tongues collided. 

Louis’ hand jerked his cock and a surge of pleasure washed through Harry. 

“S-So good Lou-.” His curls bounced as he tried to contain his whimper. 

Louis placed his thumb through his slit as precum dribbled out. 

He leaned forward and kissed his neck, “My dirty boy.” 

Harry whimpered as tears peaked in his eyes, the pleasure overtaking him. 

“Beautiful.” 

The heat in the pit of his stomach rose.

Louis jerked mercilessly as he fondled Harry’s balls with his other hand. 

“My baby, _ mine. _ ” Louis bit his neck as he sucked on it, feeling Harry’s pulse beneath him. 

“Ah-Louis.” 

Harry cried out in ecstasy as his orgasm overtook him. His stomach tightened as ribbons of white shot out onto Louis’ hand.  

Louis rocked his hips against a lack Harry, grinding his clothed cock against Harry’s open one. 

“M’so hard for you. God, wanted to fuck you right in that grocery store.” 

Harry watched Louis, the way his face was blooming with red and his soft hair matted onto his forehead. His lips were puffed out, but he looked like he was in absolute bliss. 

Harry let Louis use his body as he brought himself to orgasm, he let out a small gasp in pleasure. 

Harry watched Louis’ mouth widen and eyes close as he sobbed out. 

Harry felt Louis sag against his body and he mindlessly brushed through his hair. 

It was heaven really, this man, this sign of perfection laying across him. 

Of course Harry had fears.

He didn’t know this man but here he was letting his body be taken by him. 

It felt too good to be true. 

Like the cosmic Gods were laughing at him in humiliation.

The jingling of the doorknob wasn’t heard by the two boys. 

The sound of a bag dropping crashed into the airwaves. 

“What in the actual fuck.” 

Louis quickly pushed himself off of Harry, “Nick, I-um.” 

Harry whipped his head and stared at Nick in shock. 

He quickly tucked himself back into his briefs and a blush filled his cheeks and tears in his eyes. 

Nick’s face contorted into anger, vicious and cruel of the sort. 

He dashed forward and slammed Louis into the neighboring wall. 

“You knew I liked him, you asshole!” His voice held a broken tone of denial 

Louis aggressively pushed him off, “Can’t call dibs on a human being, Nick. You had your damn chance, s’not my fault I’m prettier than you.” 

Nick let out an animalistic growl, “Y-You jerk!” 

He hesitated before landing a punch to Louis’ jaw. 

Louis hissed in pain as it pushed him against the wall once more. 

“You’re an idiot.” Louis then tackled him furiously to the ground. 

Harry stood up in shock, tears glimmering. 

He didn’t understand. 

“ _ Stop!”  _ Harry screamed hoarsely.  

Louis halted and looked down in realization, here he was beating up his own  _ friend _ . 

Louis huffed and slowly got off Nick, his angry expression still reverent. He pushed passed Harry in a flash of guilt and ran out the door. 

Harry’s eyes stayed glued to the door. 

He was gone once more.

The traces of him were still eminent in the room, the cracked walls, Nick’s bloody nose, Harry’s ruffled clothes, and his strayed hair.

He was a tornado of sorts. 

Destroying everything in his path.

Harry always wanted to be a tornado hunter. 

“Harry.” 

It was a pitiful sound, a scratchy voice filled with sadness.

Harry couldn’t look at him, he couldn’t bear to see the sight because he knew it would haunt him forever. 

“Nick I-I’m sorry.” Harry whispered solemnly.

It wasn’t an apology.

It was pity.

Nick knew deep in his heart that Harry would never find condolence in a man like him. He held a fantasy in his mind of Harry realizing that he was the one. He dreamed of Harry running towards him, arms outstretched, and embracing him with love. 

It was a fantasy. 

And a fantasy, it would stay.

So Nick could only watch as Harry walked away, he would keep dreaming of the day he would walk towards him. 

Nick knew though, 

dreams don’t come true. 

Not for him at least.   

So he prayed to some magical being, anyone who would listen, that Harry’s dream would come true.

And if his dream was Louis,

then Nick would have to understand. 

And if he couldn’t understand, 

then he would have to leave. 

To disappear. 

*

Harry’s throat burned and his feet ached, he collapsed into his flat. 

He had been running. 

Looking for that tornado. 

Trying and trying to search for any sign of destruction. 

Harry was lost in a world too big for him.

He was a child surrounded by giants. 

So he ran home, 

and he ran far, 

the farther away he got the harder his heart became. 

Thoughts rushed into him like the passing air. 

The beauty of Louis stained his eye lids. 

He would blink and the man would be there again, so maybe, if he closed his eyes hard enough, he could be with him in someway. 

Maybe that tornado would stay a while longer. 

“Harry?” It was Zayn, Harry could hear the faint footsteps approaching, “Oh my god.”

Harry felt hands touch his forehead, “Niall, he’s heating up. Let’s take him to bed.”

Harry smiled softly at the feeling of his friends carrying him towards his room. 

He wasn’t alone. 

Just for a moment.

So he closed his eyes once more and delved into the sight of the blue eyed man.

_ Just for a moment.  _

_ Please.  _

*

A piercing headache rocked Harry’s eyes open as he groaned in pain. 

Niall rushed to his side, “Not feeling well?”

Harry’s eyes adjusted to the light, “Feels like I got knocked out by a brick.” 

Niall laughed, “Yeah, you banged your head pretty hard on the ground.” 

Zayn walked in will a small tray containing a medicine vile, “Drink up, sick boy.” 

Harry grumbled, “I’m not sick Z.” 

Niall scoffed, “You look dead.” 

Harry rolled over on his bed. 

“Good morning to you too.” Zayn laughed as he set the tray on Harry’s bedpost. 

Niall plopped himself down next to Harry, “Zayn and I were going to head out but we don’t want to leave you all by your lonesome.” 

Harry’s heart plummeted, the fact that he was the reason his friends couldn’t go out hurt him. 

“What? I’m a big boy, Niall. I can take care of myself, get your stupid butts out of here.” 

Zayn shook his head, “You aren’t well enough, we’d be horrible friends if we left you.” 

“I’d be a horrible friend if I let you stay. Get out of here you young dorks.”  Harry sat up with determination. 

Niall sighed, “Za-ayn, we haven’t had a date night in forev—er.” He dragged out his words lazily as a put graced his face.

Zayn scoffed, “Nope, we have a duty to young Harold.” 

Harry made a pout along with Niall, “You can’t resist two puppy faces.” 

Zayn stood his ground. 

“Not happening.” 

“Pl—ease Z.” 

“Nope.”

“Pleas—e.” 

A beat of silence passed.

Zayn sighed as his body sagged, “Ugh, okay.” 

Niall jumped up and peppered Zayn’s face with kisses, “I love you.” 

Harry smiled at them warily. 

Zayn rolled his eyes, “You’re lucky I love you losers.” 

Niall tugged on Zayn’s arm as he led him out of Harry’s room, “Bye Haz! Feel better!” 

Harry shook his head, “Hope you’ll be able to walk tomorrow!” 

He could hear Niall scoff and the slam of a door. 

It was eerily quiet in the flat. 

Just the timid sounds of traffic and the broken air conditioning to keep him company. 

It was weird how time could just change. 

One minute there are people next to you. 

One second, they’re gone.

Weird. 

It was a timeline of undecided decisions. 

The constant anxiety that people could be here one minute and gone the next plagued his mind in every variety. 

Or maybe he was overreacting. 

His pessimistic ways always seemed to overtake him on many occasions, he could never reach that level of positivity that his peers around him seemed to cherish so often. 

“You’re sick?” 

Harry flinched out and a tiny gasp escaped him. 

His tornado. 

He looked as good as always, his biceps prominent in his cut off shirt. He looked like a dream, an absolute miracle. 

“How’d you get in my flat?” Harry pressed, ignoring the stir of desire in him gut. 

Louis smiled and sat perched by Harry’s bedside, “It’s easy, might need to update your locks. Never know what crazy people will try to get in your place.”

Harry fought not to crack a smile, “You don’t say.”

“Pfft, yeah, criminals are really prominent in these parts of town.” Louis smiled and scooted himself up and laid beside Harry. 

Harry laughed, “Yeah, criminals are the worst.”

“Scum of the earth.” Louis tucked a curl behind Harry’s ear.

A comfortable silence fell between them like prayer. It was weird how Harry could just fall into Louis without hesitation. He just wanted to sit back and admire what he was like. 

“You okay, baby?” Louis’ body turned to face Harry’s

He tried to keep the bubbling feeling in his stomach at bay, “M’fine. Just a headache.” 

Louis cooed in pity, “M’poor baby.” 

Harry’s face filled with a blush. 

It was silent again. 

Just the traffic, air conditioning, and the sound of Louis’ breathing to keep him company. 

“Are we going to talk about what happened at Nick’s flat, I know you’re curious.” 

Harry shook internally, he truly did want to know. What could of possessed him to touch Harry, kiss him, hold him, and overall want him?

No one's really wanted him before. 

No one's really needed him either. 

“I was angry.” Louis started, his voice breaking the airway. 

He continued, “I was angry with you, with your beauty, with your overall you-ness just irked me. You’re too perfect, okay? I thought that maybe, maybe if I kissed you one more time I’d be over it.”

Harry’s mind worked a mile a minute. Trying to decode and understand all the words that flowed from his mouth. 

“And when I kissed you, I-I couldn’t stop. I wanted more, and just all of you.” Louis took a deep breath, “I knew Nick liked you, okay? I would tease him about it constantly but I never knew you then, I’d never seen you before. But when I saw you Harry, I was mesmerized. Your eyes are just  _ so green _ . When I met you, I realized why Nick was so infatuated with you. I fell into it and I let my desires control me. I never thought about how I’d be affecting Nick, or you. A-and I ruined it, I ruined Nick’s chances, and of course I’m being over confident. I bet you don’t even like me enough to eve—”

Harry pressed a timid kiss against his lips. 

It was on impulse, not even thought through, but Harry was filled with so much admiration that he couldn’t contain it. 

“You—You kissed me?” Louis’ eyes were round and his cheeks blush filled. 

He looked fragile. 

“I did.” Harry didn’t look any better with his fond eyes and red tipped nose. 

“You like me?” 

Harry giggled, “Thought that was obvious.” 

Louis shook his head, “But Nick—”

“I knew he liked him, and I know it’s bad to ignore it but I didn’t want to lose him as a friend. But with you it’s different and I-I don’t know how to describe it. You’re just a tornado and you come through in a whirlwind and capture everyone's attention. You bring destruction but you make my heart race and I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re everywhere I turn, in the oxygen I breathe, and it’s suffocating but I don’t want to escape it. You—”

Louis captured his lips in a tender kiss. 

“Touché.” Harry whispered. 

Louis rolled on top of him, straddling his hips, “You compared me to a tornado.”

Harry looked at him as if he was a God, “I did.” 

“No one's told me that before. I mean sure, I get the occasional sexy, hot, beautiful, and all that stuff but no one has put enough effort into describing me.”

Harry felt Louis’ bulge through the sheets. 

“T-That turns you on?” His eyes were wide, his voice hoarse. 

Louis placed his arms on both sides of Harry, “ _ You  _ turn me on.” 

Louis grinded his lower half against Harry’s, the friction causing them to whimper. 

“Baby.” Louis whispered as he captured Harry’s two lips. 

Their lips collided in a fierce tango, the taste of one another mingled in their mouths. 

The air became heated as the two boys grinded against one another. Their hands fumbled onto their skin, desperately feeling anything. 

“I want to ride you.” Louis whispered as their tongues met once more. 

Harry nodded feverishly, trying to taste every inch of Louis. 

“Harry.” Louis mumbled against his lips. 

Harry’s erection strained against his joggers, “Lube and condoms in the second drawer.”

Louis quickly released himself from Harry, as he stripped off his shirt and tugged his jeans off. He was completely naked and Harry drank in the sight of him. The curve of his ass was intoxicating, his cock looked painfully hard as his head was a light red and views bulged. Harry whimpered at the thought of Louis on his cock. 

Harry yanked his shirt off as Louis searched the drawer. Louis approached the bedside when Harry slipped off his joggers. Harry’s thick cock slapped his stomach, already dripping pre-cum. 

“My beautiful baby.” Louis whispered after he tore open the condom. He slowly placed it on Harry’s hard erection, Harry hissed out in pleasure, arching his back for more contact. 

“Want me to open you up?” Harry hesitated not wanting to hurt the blue eyed boy. 

Louis smirked, “No, wanna give you a show.” 

Louis positioned his ass in front of Harry’s face, 

and just then Harry finally believed their actually was a God. 

“Oh my God,  _ Lou _ .”

Harry heard the snip of his half filled lube bottle. 

Louis hand reached back as he spread his cheeks with the other, leaving is pink hole exposed. His fingers slowly circled around his rim, teasing Harry. 

Louis hissed as he fingered himself mercilessly, his slender fingers stretching him open. 

Harry whimpered at the sight of Louis breaking down before him, his delicious ass tempting him with every touch. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Lou. How are you real?” Harry gasped. 

The air was so thick, the smell suffocated them. 

“ _ Baby. _ ” 

Harry could tell Louis was close, his breathing became erratic. 

Suddenly he recoiled his fingers and faced Harry, giving him a passionate kiss. 

“Gonna ride your big slut cock.” He growled. 

Louis placed a generous amount of lube onto his cock and positioned himself above it. 

Louis hissed as it penetrated through his tight muscle, Harry threw his head back in ecstasy. 

Louis sunk down onto his cock, feeling his hole stretch. 

Harry watched in awe as his cock delved into his ass, the feeling of his tight heat surrounding him sent feelings of pleasure waved through him. 

“ _ Fuck Harry.  _ You feel so fucking good in me, fill me up so well.” Louis’ knees burned as he impaled himself onto Harry’s cock. 

Harry whimpered and placed him hands on Louis’ hips, fucking into him desperately. 

“Lou Lou Lou, agh—.”

It was then that Harry noticed all the tattoos that littered his skin, the beautiful intricate words stretched across his chest with every breath. His body shuddered with every sinking motion. 

“Y-You’re so beautiful, everything, just— _ Lou _ .” Harry felt desperate as his fingers dug into Louis’ hips. 

Louis’ breath became erratic, “Didn’t think it would feel so good.  _ Ha-Harry _ , fuck.”

Harry felt his abs clench with every second passing, the sound of their slick skin slapping together filled their ears as they reached closer to orgasm. 

“So fucking tight, Louis.” Harry growled as he thrust his hips upward, chasing his orgasm. 

Louis threw his head back in a loud whimper as his prostate was abused, the tantalizing feeling of desperation and pleasure rang through him with every thrust.

The bed creaked and shook as Louis bounced heavily, taking every thrust as fast as he could. 

“God—Harry I can’t—fuck—can’t last.”

Harry watched as Louis’ cock slapped against his stomach with every bounce, it looked painfully beautiful. 

Harry released one hand and furiously pulled Louis’ member. 

Louis gasped in ecstasy as his abdomen tightened and the heat builded up. 

Louis came with a shout as he shouted ribbons of white across Harry’s chest. 

Harry bucked up into Louis’ abused hole, riding on his own orgasm as he filled the condom. 

“ _ Harry. _ ” Louis whimpered as he fell onto Harry’s naked chest. 

Harry pulled the ruined condom off his flaccid cock and lazily threw it on the ground as he cuddled into Louis. 

Harry hummed as Louis played with his ringlets.

“You’re lovely.” Louis whispered

The curly boy blushed, “You’re lovelier.” 

“Is that even a word?” 

“It’s a word now, and the definition is ‘anything that involves Louis’.”

Louis laughed, “That’s a shit definition, love.” 

Harry pouted, “No s’not, best definition there ever was.” 

“Whatever you say, babe.” Louis pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

Louis swaddled them in the disarrayed blankets. The soft light beamed into the room, causing a sense of serenity. 

Harry wished he could stay like this forever. Louis’ arms wrapped around him with a warm comforting air and silence holding it all together. 

Louis breath tickled his neck as he found himself drifting farther away into a land of magical Gods who smile down at little criminals. 

*

“ _ Harry!” _ Louis’ voice came in an aggressive whisper as he shook the curly lad. 

Harry stifled into consciousness, “Wha?”, his face was pouted adorably. 

Louis cursed, “Stop being cute, your flatmates are  _ here. _ ” 

Harry’s eyes went round, “Oh-um I can distract them? Or you could like wait it out?” 

Truth be told, Harry didn’t want Louis to leave. He wanted to hold his hand, kiss his skin, and just be around him as long as he could. The thought of Louis’ absence sent a wave of depression through his body. 

Louis scrambled out of the bed, “Just distract them and I’ll sneak out of the door.”

Harry sighed then a scratchy feeling went across his chest. 

“Oh fuck.” Harry looked down and saw dried cum across his torso. 

Louis snorted, “I came on you, oh my lord.” 

Harry blushed, “Shut up.” 

Harry looked at Louis’ hips and a small smile creeped on his face. 

“What are you smiling at, weirdo?” 

Harry chuckled, “Your hips…It looks like a cat attacked you.” 

Louis looked down at his hips and groaned, “Ha—rry, my hips are  _ purple. _ ”

“Over exaggeration, you just have finger prints.”

Louis huffed as he tried to shuffle himself in his jeans. Harry watched on in amusement and glee as the boy struggled. 

“You can wear my sweats, if you want?” 

Louis looked up at him, his eyes shining with a smirk, “You just want to see me in your clothes.” 

Harry scoffed, “What in the world makes you think that?”

Louis laughed, “My hips, perhaps.” 

Harry dopily smiled, “I won’t admit to anything, but there in the first drawer.”

The blue eyed boy quickly dug through the drawer and tore out some joggers. Harry’s smiled even wider when he slid them on, looking small and delicate. 

“Stop looking at me like you want to kidnap me and ask for my hand in marriage all at the same time.” Louis quipped as he tugged on his shirt. 

Harry got up from the bed, in his naked glory, and kissed Louis on the cheek. 

Louis’ faced filled with a blush at the out of place action. 

“Put some pants on, you’re dick is quite distracting.” 

Harry laughed, “Maybe I want you distracted.”

Louis’ eyebrows rose, “I don’t think your friends would be exactly comfortable with that giant thing dangling about.” 

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis and snuggled into his neck, “Nothing they haven’t seen before.” 

Louis’ grip on him tightened, “What do you mean by that?” 

“Nothing really, I walk around naked a lot. They’re used to it.” 

Louis’ frown lightened, “Maybe I don’t want them to see you naked.” 

Harry gave him an incredulous look, “You’re so jealous.” 

Louis scoffed, “Yeah right, I’m never jealous.” 

Harry giggled, “So, you wouldn’t mind if I walked straight out there, naked and all?”

“Not one bit.”

Harry released himself from Louis and began walking towards his door, “Well then, I’m just going to go see what they’re up to.”

Louis yanked Harry onto the bed and toppled over him, grasping his wrists. Harry’s cock hardened slowly, “I-I…”

“You're so  _ irritating _ .” Louis growled and grinded onto Harry’s cock. 

Harry whimpered, “Lou—ah—but my friends.” 

“Fuck your friends, you’re  _ mine _ .” Louis nibbled on Harry’s earlobe as he continued to rock their hips together. 

“Haz? You okay in there?” The jingling of a doorknob sounded. 

The door creaked open, “Sorry for leaving you but—holy shit!” 

Niall entered the room at the commotion and yelped, covering his eyes. 

Zayn toppled into the room also with his hands covering his eyes. 

Louis quickly jumped off of Harry and ran out of the room barefoot, making a beeline for the exit. 

Harry blinked in confusion as Louis’ body was absent from his, he warily watched him leave. 

“Who the  _ fuck  _ was that?” Zayn growled, eyes still covered. 

Harry snatched the duvet and covered his crotch, “Just get out.”

“Harry, I mean, I know this is embarrassing and all but you can tell us if you have a boyfriend.” 

They both uncovered their eyes and looked at the boy before them.

Harry stuffed his face in a pillow, “He isn’t my boyfriend.” 

A quiet silence stretched throughout the room. 

“Oh, it’s one of  _ those  _ relationships.” Niall said awkwardly. 

Harry groaned, “No Ni, it isn’t like that. It’s complicated, okay?”

Zayn sat next to Harry, “It doesn’t bother me but did you plan on doing um that stuff with him while we were gone?” 

Harry blushed, “No, h-he just showed up. It just escalated from there.”

“S’he one of Grimmy’s friends?”

“I mean, I guess so—he used to be.” Harry stumbled. 

Zayn nodded, “Let me guess, Nick overreacted to him liking you or?” 

“Worse.” Harry grumbled. 

Niall’s eyes widened in realization, “No way, did he catch you guys doing the nasty?”

“We didn’t ‘do the nasty’. He gave me a handy and Nick walked in afterwards.”

Zayn laughed along with Niall, “Only you, Haz.”, Niall bellowed. 

“So you like this guy?” Zayn looked at him with concern.

Harry let out a breath, “Yeah, I really do.” 

Niall smirked, “Like him enough to tell us his name?”

“I can’t.” Harry whispered. 

It was silent once more, the mood sank in slowly.

“Wait, you can’t tell us his name  _ and  _ he was one of Grimmy’s friends?” 

Harry nodded and Zayn shook his head, “He’s a criminal, isn’t he.”

The sound of disappointment was imminent in his voice. “Just because he’s Nick’s friend doesn’t make him a criminal.”

“Don’t fucking lie to us Harry.” Zayn sighed, his face getting softer, “I thought you wanted out?”

And that was true, Harry did want out. Nothing Louis did drew him to like his criminal activities. It wasn’t the excitement that drew Harry to Louis, it was him and his entirety.

“I do, okay? But he’s different, he just makes me happy. I-I don’t know how to explain it.”

Niall let out a low whistle, “This is more than just a casual fuck, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Harry whispered with his eyes towards his toes, “I think it is.”

“Wait—is that cum on your chest? _And_ a condom on the floor? Harry Edward Styles, you absolute _slag.”_

Harry liked to think Niall was his favorite.

*

After getting a not-so-stern talking to from Niall about the ‘proper way’ to tie a condom, Harry clothed himself and sat down on the old couch. Zayn was wary about speaking to Harry about the subject, and Harry was glad for it. He didn’t need a grilling about his new found sex life or why he wouldn’t tell his best friends about Louis, not even his name. 

Harry didn’t even know why. 

It wasn’t a demand, surely he could blurt out Louis’ name at any time and the world would keep spinning. 

But, Harry felt like it was an unsaid promise. The identity he held in his heart, that maybe his friends didn’t deserve to know about Louis. They never met him, never talked to him, for all they know he’s just some criminal. 

They didn’t know that Louis was the one who robbed that grocery store. 

And,  _ oh _ , that could be a problem. 

Maybe he should tell them? 

He can only imagine Zayn’s face, and the words he would spew in hatred. 

Because no matter what Louis did, Zayn would always remember him as the guy who pulled a gun to Harry’s head. 

And that was that. 

Niall would be more forgiving, probably make a joke about stockholm syndrome and be on his merry way.

Though, Harry didn’t even know if what he and Louis had would last. 

Sure it’s all heated and passionate now, but does Louis even see himself with Harry down the line? Does he even want to have somewhat of a relationship?

If no, Harry would respect that. Even if he would be crying tears on the inside, he would take anything of Louis that he was willing to give. 

It was too much.

This tornado of emotions just tear him apart, it was a cycle of never ending possibilities. 

“Ha—rry, you okay?” Niall bounded towards him and jumped on the couch. 

Harry let out a weak laugh, “M’fine Ni, just thinking.”

“Don’t worry your pretty brain, Z will get over it. He’s just in shock is all, kind of confused but mostly shocked.”

Harry groaned, “Can we forget that even happened?”

“Not like we can forget our friend getting it in the bum.”

A smile creeped on Harry’s face, “Who said I was the one betting bummed?”

Niall let out a gasp, “No  _ fucking _ way, you topped?”

His voice was loud and rang through the entire apartment, “M’pretty sure the whole building heard you.”

Niall punched him in the arm, “Oh shut up, but you  _ topped!  _ My little frog son put a dick in a guy’s ass!”

Harry blushed, “Shut it, s’not a big deal. And why would it be weird it I topped?”

“Because you’re a flower baby! You prance around wearing tight jeans and blush at the drop of a hat. Mate, you are such a bottom.” 

Harry scoffed, “That doesn’t mean anything, and I never said I  _ wouldn’t  _ bottom.”

Niall’s eyes widened, “O—h, something tells me there is going to be a round two with his dick in your ass.”

Harry shoved Niall, “You can’t just say that you git.”

Niall laughed at Harry’s dispense, as Harry pouted and grumbled.

*

3 weeks.

It was approximately 3 weeks since Harry has seen Louis.

He wanted to forget him. 

His stupid pretty eyes and pretty hair. His goddamn jawline that could cut diamonds and his lips,  _ oh his lips _ , Harry could go on for hours.

He spent months admiring that stupid asshole only to be forgotten. 

It hurt.

Zayn didn’t show a sign of pity, just giving him the casual ‘I told you so’ and continuing on his way. Niall showed pity, he patted him on the back and gave him concerned looks but that was about it. 

Harry might be going insane. 

He paced in the living room, fully clothed, with his hair done up. 

They were going out to a club tonight, partly to get Louis off his mind, and partly because they haven’t had a fun night out in a long time. 

Zayn was getting dressed, which happens to take hours, as Niall mindlessly searched through there broken down television for shows.

Harry’s skin itched, his brain got fuzzy. He knew where Louis lived, maybe he could just go?

He was tired of waiting. 

He wasn’t a princess, and Louis was no prince. So why has he been waiting for Louis to come to him? His brain screamed at him to just say put, let Louis decide if he wants to continue this mess of a situation. 

But no, fuck that, Harry was done. 

He faced the door with determination and bolted out, leaving a startled and confused Niall behind.

Harry wasn’t waiting for the tornado. 

He was going to find it.

*

It was dark when Harry reached the flat. 

His fingers shook in anxiety as he inched closer to the door. His heart pounding in his ears as blood rushed to his face. 

This was it, he was going to do it. Rip off the bandage once and for all and face him.

But Harry was weak.

His curls cascaded down his face as he sunk against the door, resting his head in his hands. 

_ He couldn’t do it.  _

The original bravo that he had before dissipated as he was left alone with his own insecurities. His fingertips were cold as they tangled with his hair. His usually bright green eyes were dull in comparison. He felt cold, his mind amiss and distant. His heart hammered in his chest as tears threatened to cascade down his cheeks. 

He wasn’t strong. 

This cold and barren feeling he felt, controlled his body. It shook through his frame like a wave, crashing into him. 

“Harry?” 

Harry lifted his head from his hands in a feverish motion. 

It wasn’t Louis.

“Um, hi Nick?” Harry’s voice sounded so small, so broken and rough, that he couldn’t even recognize it if he tried. 

Nick looked distraught, a large black coat hugged his frame, “Jesus Christ, Harry, let’s get you inside.” 

Nick walked forward and helped Harry to his feet, he opened his flat door and they both entered the warm atmosphere. 

Harry’s heart still hammered, his fingers still felt weak. 

Harry slowly sat down on the couch, coddling himself. 

“You need anything?” Nick looked desperate, maybe even content. 

Harry shook his head, “I’m fine.”

Nick sat down beside him, “You aren’t fine, you wouldn’t be here if you were. We haven’t talked in about two months.”

Harry sighed, he’d been ignoring Nick for quite a while. Trying to distance himself from any altercations. 

“I’m sorry about that, I-I was busy and a bit confused, but mostly busy.”

Nick nodded, “You came here to talk? Kind of a surprise to see you sitting at my door and all.”

Harry could see the anxiety in his look. 

Nick, though he wouldn’t admit it, thought maybe this was his moment. This was his dream spiraling into reality, that maybe Harry realized it was Nick all along. 

“No, not really. I would have come to you eventually but uh, I was here for um Louis.” Harry’s voice was still but a whisper. 

All of Nick’s hope drained from his eyes, “He should be here, did he not answer the door?”

Harry shook his head, “No, um I didn’t knock. I-I was a bit frustrated, s’all.”

“You get into a spat with him? I can sort him out if you like.” 

Nick was so loyal that it hurt. 

“No, we just haven’t seen each other in a while. I wanted to talk some things out.” 

Nick gave a weak smile, “He’s in his room, down the hall to the right.”

Harry nodded and slowly rose up, his hands shaking profusely. 

“He’s an asshole about relationships, you know.” Nick started as Harry walked towards the hall, “But he cares.” 

Harry didn’t know whether to feel comforted or scared out of his wits. 

“Thank you.” And for once, that thank you meant a lot more. 

Nick sighed after him, yet again he faced his true fate. He didn’t have Harry’s heart, though Harry had his.

The hallway was small, barely one at all, Harry had been through here plenty of times, drunk and dysfunctional. 

But it was different now, now he would face his fate, his insecurities, and his demons. It was a rush of adrenaline mixed with dread.

It was a small door, the paint was beige but chipped off, revealing a brown wooden color. He heard no sound nor movement through the door. It was quiet, eerily so, Harry placed a timid knock on it’s wooden frame. 

His hands began to shake as he knocked once more, he  _ needed  _ this. 

“Come in already, no need to knock one hundred fucking times.”

It was like a punch in the gut, the voice he hadn’t heard in so long flooded his ears as he slowly turned the knob to enter. 

The room wasn’t like anything he had imagined. 

The walls were bare, besides a small poster of some band Harry had never seen before, a nice nightstand with a glimmering lamp placed upon it surrounded by a couple of textbooks. 

His bed was small, with wire framework that looked chipped. The bed had books lain across it in an erratic manner, and Louis—

_ Louis _

Harry had forgotten how truly stunning he was. 

Glasses perched upon his face, his stumble grown fuller across his visage. His eyes bled blue and his skin as tan as it always had been. His hair was a mess of fluff and his clothes swopped down lazily, showing of his articulate collar bone.

Louis looked up at him, his mouth open slightly as his eyes went wide, “Harry?”

Harry didn’t know what to say, should he smile? Wave? Run out of the room in terror? 

“Hi.”

_ Great going Harry, real smooth.  _

“Do you, um, want to sit down?”  Louis shoved some papers onto the ground and took off his glasses. 

Harry looked at it as if it was a foreign object, “I came to talk.” 

Louis nodded, “I understand.” Harry could almost say that he looked scared. 

“What are we?” Harry rushed out, his nose scrunched up as he closed his eyes, waiting for impact.

Louis looked down at his hands, “I don’t know. What do you want us to be?”

“More than  _ this _ .” Harry threw his arms out in exaggeration. 

“We are more than this, Harry, I-I like you. I was scared, okay? I was scared about what you’d say if you saw the real me, the stupid weak guy who gets crushes on adorable curly haired boys.”

Harry walked forward and sat down next to him, “You aren’t weak for having feelings. You're just confusing, you-you stay for a while and it’s amazing, the last time we saw each other was great, okay? I mean, it was more than great, it was just—I don’t know—I-I can’t describe how I feel when I’m around you.” 

Louis brushed a curl behind Harry’s ear, “I like you a lot, Harry. I hope you know that.” 

“Why have you been ignoring me then? You just leave and ignore me, and I’m left wondering what I did wrong.” Harry whispered. 

“I was scared Haz, I was afraid of feeling something for you and I tried to ignore it. But I’m done fighting it, I can’t stop wanting you, okay? A-And I’ve realized that now.”

Harry looked at him as if he hung the stars. Louis grabbed Harry’s cheek with his hand, “Can I kiss you?” 

“You don’t have to ask anymore.”

It was a different kind of kiss, one of passion and tenderness. Their lips fumbled together like a prayer as they kissed one another with compassion. The sound of their lips flooded the room as their tongues collided. Harry whimpered as Louis’ free hand roamed under his shirt, his touch left fire across him. 

“Harry, can I—can we?” Louis fumbled with his words, his lips plump and pink. 

Harry giggled, “I want you to fuck me.”

Louis’ eyes lit bright as he pushed Harry’s back flat on the bed and kissed him gently. 

“Fuck, Harry, you’re fifthly.” Louis mumbled as he kissed his neck, “Nick’s here, though. We can’t,  _ ah _ .”

Louis moaned as Harry brought his hands to his arse, squeezing it. 

“Who cares, let ‘m hear.” Harry whispered into his skin. 

Louis smirked, “I’d bet you’d like that, having him know who makes you feel so good. Let him hear you moaning and crying as I fuck you into submission.”

Harry whimpered once more as Louis palmed him through his jeans. Louis quickly took off his shirt and threw it across the room, placing his hands on Harry's hips and mouthing at his neck. 

“Such a cock-slut aren’t you?”

Harry stifled a moan, “W-Wait Lou.”

Louis detached his mouth from his neck, looking at him with concern. 

Harry wanted to swaddle him, his eyes were blown out and his lips puckered with curiosity. 

“We can stop, if you want. You don’t have to do this, babe.” 

Harry smiled softly at the boy’s concern, “No it’s not that. I want you, I really do, but I haven’t done this in—um—a while, so I’m not—um.”

Louis let out a sweet laugh and pressed a tender kiss to Harry’s cheek, “S’okay, you can go take a shower. I’ve got a douche in there.”

Harry’s face was beet red, “This is so embarrassing.”

Louis peppered his face with kisses, “It’s not embarrassing, love. I find it sweet that you haven’t bottomed in a while.”

Harry got up from the bed, after being reassured by Louis, and headed towards the bathroom. 

Louis smiled to himself, thinking of the curly haired boy. 

He heard the running water through his walls and a sudden wave of realization hit him. 

He wasn’t going to fuck Harry. 

He was going to make love to him. 

Louis, in all his years, couldn’t remember a single time when he made love to someone. The overall feeling and connection was never there with his previous partners. 

He began to think about all the possible things that could go wrong. 

He could go to hard, to soft? 

And  _ oh _

What of he wasn’t any good?

The mere thought of him not being good enough for Harry frightened him. He wanted Harry to enjoy it as much as he knew he was going to enjoy it. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. 

Nick stood in the doorway, looking at him with an emotion Louis couldn’t decipher. 

“You okay?” His voice was foreign to Louis, after not speaking to him for some weeks. 

Louis sat up, “I’m fine. What about you?” 

Louis subtly tried to cover his chest area, hoping not to bring attention to it. 

“I could be better, dealing with rejection and such.” Nick had a bitter tone, but it was tinged with sadness. 

Louis groaned, “I’m sorry, Nick. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

“Until it’s true.”

Louis didn’t know why that hit him so hard. 

“Okay, I’m not sorry. I’m not sorry that an incredible ditzy boy with lovable curls turned me inside out. I’m not sorry for falling for him. But I  _ am  _ sorry for betraying your trust and breaking the ‘bro-code’ we established.”

Nick nodded, his face solemn as he looked towards the floor, “You know that Harry was waiting outside our flat in the cold for you?”

Louis gave him an incredulous look, “What?” 

“I thought he was waiting for me, but of course I was wrong. He wanted to talk to you, and he just ignored me, you know? Like it was hard for him to even look at me. A-And it hurt, Louis, it fucking hurt because I have been pining over this boy since I met him and he won’t even give me the time of day.”

Louis’ face hardened, “You can’t blame this on him, he can’t control his feelings.”

“I know that, and I don’t blame him for anything. I’m trying to accept it, because I want him to be happy, and if you make him happy then so be it.”

Louis felt a wave of guilt wash over him, here he was, being a jerk to the guy his best friend had (or has) a crush on. 

“I don’t deserve him.” Louis’ voice was a broken whisper. 

Nick nodded, “You’re right, you don’t deserve him but neither do I.”

Louis stayed silent as he watched his feet swing from the bed. 

“Did you talk to him?” 

Louis nodded, “He’s in the shower right now, we um, established some things.”

Nick looked at him with a confused expression, “Why is he in the shower?”

Louis looked down at his fingers, “You don’t need to know everything.” 

Nick gave him a quizzical look, “Whatever Louis.” 

Nick swiftly turned to exit the door and guilt ran through Louis blood. 

“I’m going to fuck him.” 

It was rushed and nerve wrecking as Nick stood squarely by the door, unmoving. 

“Oh, I’ll—um—be out then.” 

Nick walked out of the room in a hurry, Louis heard the front door slam. 

And there it was. 

Louis just told one of his closest friends that he was going to have sex with their long time crush. It hurt immensely, but Louis didn’t want that to control him, he didn’t want to feel bad for Nick for something so juvenile. 

Louis undid the buttons on his jeans as he slid them off. 

He was going to forget about Nick for once. He was going to focus on Harry and making him feel loved. 

When the running water stopped, Louis’ heart raced,  _ this was it.  _

He tried to make his hair manageable as he threw more papers on the floor. They scattered across the wood panel and Louis sighed,  _ who needed to study for a robbery anyway _ . 

Harry stood in the doorway, his hair dripped into his shoulders as his skin glistened. He looked like an angel from above as the towel wrapped around his waist. His tattoos looked vibrant on his skin as Louis sat there dumbfounded. 

“ _ Baby.”  _ Louis whispered as Harry dropped his towel. His cock was semi hard between his legs, Louis palmed his erection consciously. 

“Get over here.” 

It was erratic, their mouths touched in ecstasy as they got high off one another. The soft vibrations of their skin together electrified them.

Louis flipped Harry over onto the bed, his hands ran along his thigh. 

“Wanna eat you out.” Louis murmured against Harry’s lips. 

Harry nodded feverishly as he got on his hands and knees. 

“God you’re beautiful.” Louis whispered as he saw Harry’s wet hole. 

Harry whimpered as Louis massaged his arse, “Gonna make you feel so good.” 

Louis hummed against Harry’s hole, knowing it would send vibrations through the younger boy’s body. Louis alternated between sucking and kitten licking over Harry’s hole, smiling to himself at the noises that were leaving Harry’s mouth.

Harry felt like he had gotten the wind knocked out of him as soon as he felt Louis starting. 

“Oh fuck Lou.” Harry gasped out. 

Harry clenched his eyes shut desperately and started to rock his hips up very slowly, trying to gain some more friction. 

The vibrations from Louis’ mouth were making his his hole started to quiver and he just needed more. “P- Please don’t tease.” Harry whispered.

Harry knew his voice was still cracking, and he knew he sounded slutty and desperate, but he needed Louis’ tongue right now.

Louis hummed as he licked over Harry’s hole in long wide strips. Louis prodded Harry open gently with his thumbs before he dipped the tip of his tongue inside of Harry. Harry was so tight and hot around his tongue and Harry’s loud noises of pleasure kept Louis going. 

Louis ran his hands up and down Harry’s thighs soothingly as he pushed his tongue finally inside of Harry, moaning softly as he did. Louis swirled his tongue around inside of Harry quickly, making it sloppy on purpose.

“Shit shit oh fuck, Louis.” Harry panted out as Louis pushed his tongue inside of him. 

“That’s so good right there fuck.” Harry mewled as he closed his legs together so that Louis had to give him more. Louis was making fucking slurping noises as he ate him out and it sent a shiver through Harry’s body.

“You taste so good Harry.” Louis moaned out, his voice muffled since his tongue was buried inside of Harry.

“Lou—ah.” Harry wheezed shakily. 

Harry was shaking, his mind reeling. 

All he could think about was Louis tongue and the ball of pleasure building in his abdomen.  

“Your tongue is so fucking good.” Harry whined. 

Harry couldn’t squirm away from Louis like this, and he was forced to take every ounce of pleasure Louis was giving him. Harry’s cock was painfully hard once again, and since he was so sensitive the intensity of Louis’ tongue movements was multiplied.

Suddenly the feeling was gone. 

“Wha? Lou.” Harry cried out. 

Two digits slowly entered Harry’s tight heat. The surge of raw pain rippled through his body combined with pleasure. 

“Like it rough, don’t you?” Louis whispered as his fingers curved into the younger boy.

Harry mewled, “Please.”

Louis smirked, “Desperate, aren’t you?” 

Louis inserted three fingers inside of Harry’s tight heat. Harry sobbed as Louis mercilessly prodded against his prostate. 

“You’re so hot Harry, imagine how tight you’ll be surrounding my cock.” Louis growled as he curved his fingers. 

“Can’t Lou—agh.” Louis began separating his fingers, urging Harry to moan out in pleasure.

“I’m gonna come Lou—please.” 

Louis retreated his fingers and squeezed Harry’s hips. 

Harry whimpered at the emptiness, “S’okay baby.” Louis whispered. 

Louis scattered to his wardrobe and pulled out a small, bent bottle of lube and a packet of condoms. 

The snip of the bottle cap and the creak of the bed was all Harry could hear. Louis slowly rolled the condom onto his hardened cock.

“You want it soft or hard?” 

It was a menacing tone that Louis held, as if he already knew the answer. 

“Hard.” Harry gasped out, clutching to the pillows

Louis growled as he gripped Harry’s hips roughly and lined himself up. Louis teased the head of his cock with Harry’s entrance and smirked when Harry whimpered out desperately. 

“Please.” Harry whimpered in a completely broken voice and that was all it took for Louis to push into Harry completely, grunting lowly at the sudden tightness surrounding his cock. 

Harry let out a loud cry of pleasure, squirming and panting under Louis to try and adjust to the intrusion. Louis moved his hands up to tug at Harry’s curls roughly while he bottomed out.

“God Harry, you are so fucking tight.” Louis hissed in Harry’s ear.Harry whimpered and threw his head back, moaning obnoxiously as he struggled to take Louis’ cock.

Louis pulled out so only the tip of his cock was inside Harry before slamming back into his abused hole, causing Harry to let out an excruciating moan. 

The sound of their skin slapping together echoed throughout the room. Louis panted as he gripped tighter on Harry’s frame, slamming his cock inside him.

The younger boy beneath him was letting loud moans slip from his parted lips.

Something deep inside Louis overcame him. 

Maybe it was the conversation he had before this that drove him crazy. The original foresight that Nick could of had Harry like this, Nick could of been touching  _ his boy _ just like this.

The thought overpowered Louis’ mind. 

“Can Nick fuck you like I can?” Louis grunted while thrusting steadily and roughly. 

Harry was in shock but all he could do was whimper, the feeling of Louis pounding into him making his head spin. Harry couldn’t even formulate a proper response, all he could think of was Louis’ cock nuzzled deep inside him, making loud moans leave his mouth that he couldn’t even try to control.

“I asked you a fucking question.” Louis snarled as he pulled at Harry’s curls harder this time, making an even louder moan slip from the younger boys lips as he struggled to muster an answer.

It was dangerous. 

Louis’ eyes were a darkened blue, it was like an ocean at dawn.

When Louis didn’t get an answer, he moved his hands down to spank Harry’s ass cheek while he thrusted into him relentlessly. “Fuck!” Harry shouted in a wrecked voice, his whole body burning with a mixture of pain and pleasure as his ass got spanked. 

“Only you,  _ Louis _ , please.” Harry choked out in the raspy broken voice that Louis loved.

“Damn right. You’re my little slut.” Louis breathed lowly as he switched his angle so he was hitting Harry’s prostate with every thrust. 

Harry’s moans got louder as he chanted Louis’ name in a high pitched tone. “Louis, I-I’m gonna cum, please,  _ Louis _ .” Harry choked out shakily in between heavy breaths and deep moans escaping his throat.

Harry was crying now, pleasure wracked his body with every thrust.

“No you’re not.” Louis snapped, not breaking his thrusts. He moved one hand and gripped Harry’s red cock, denying him of the pleasure.  

“You don’t fucking cum until I tell you too.” Louis growled and continued to slam into Harry’s prostate over and over.

The oversensitivity was too much for Harry, his whole body was on fire and Louis’ rough thrusting and heavy breathing on his neck made his body ache with pleasure. 

He felt so wanted, so needed.

Harry gripped the sheets roughly as tears ran down his cheeks again and he let out broken moans because it hurt so good but he was desperate for a release. 

“Please.” Harry gasped and he cursed lowly as Louis quickened his pace, he wouldn’t be able to hold any longer. “I need- I need to cum  _ please _ .” Harry begged, his thighs starting to quiver and it was getting harder to hold himself up.

Louis slapped Harry’s ass again, causing the older boy to let out a sob. “Louis please I can’t—”  Harry babbled. 

Harry took a shaky breath and turned his head around. He knew how absolutely wrecked he looked with tears of pleasure streaming down his cheeks, his bright red lips parted and moaning at the top of his lungs. 

“ _ Please _ .” Harry sobbed as he looked back at Louis.

Seeing Harry in that broken state was all it took. In seconds Louis was groaning lowly as he came deep inside the condom. 

Louis fucked into Harry through his orgasm, letting his boy’s desperate pleas for release add to the intensity of his already strong orgasm. 

Once Louis was starting to come down from his high, he reached around to pump Harry’s cock quickly while still lazily thrusting into him.

“Cum, love.” Louis whispered.

Harry whimpered as he felt Louis’ hand wrap around his cock and he let out one last sob of pleasure before releasing all over Louis’ hand.

Harry collapsed on the bed as soon as he rode out his orgasm, still seeing dots when Louis gently pulled out and disposed of the condom. Louis laid down and gently pulled Harry into his arms.

Louis peppered kisses on his face, “So good, baby. You were perfect for me, love.” 

Harry sighed into the pillow, his curls matted to his forehead. 

“You okay, babe?” Louis whispered, his accent was thick and rough. 

“M’perfect.” Harry’s voice was rough and broken which made a small smirk appear on Louis lips. 

Louis kissed his cheek and clutched him tight to his chest. 

Minutes passed in comfortable silence, “You don’t even know my surname.” Louis whispered as if it was a deep secret.

Harry hummed in satisfaction, “Harry Edward Styles, s’mine.” 

Louis let out a soft chuckle, “I already knew that, love.”

Louis dug his head in the crook of Harry’s neck, “Louis William Tomlinson.” 

“Sounds fancy.” Harry chuckled into the pillow.

The air around them was comforting, it felt like they finally belonged somewhere, and that place was in one another’s arms. 

“I have six siblings, and used to live with my mum and step-dad.” 

“What happened to them?” Harry whispered quietly. 

Louis held him tighter, “I came out as gay and shit hit the fan. Decided it was best to just leave, ran off and stayed with Liam for a while till his girlfriend got tired of me trashing the place, so I decided to kip at Nick’s.” 

“How’d you meet em?” Harry didn’t want to seem as if he was invading his privacy, so he hesitated with the question. 

“Liam had been my friend since primary school, I was never good at school so I ended up not going to UNI, I couldn’t even come out to my family until I was 20. I met Nick after I started getting into the robbery business, he hooked us up with places. We became friends over the years which led to me moving in with him.” 

“And you still haven’t talked to your family?” 

There was a small pause. 

“I tried, but they don’t want to associate with me, even after all this time. Guess I’m no good.”

Harry let out a disgruntled noise, “That is so not true, you’re the bestest Louis William Tomlinson.” 

Louis chuckled softly, “You get loopy after sex.” 

“Only good sex.” Harry countered. 

“The bestest sex.” Louis smiled into Harry’s neck. 

“What about your family, Harry Edward Styles?” 

Harry felt his blood run cold. 

“I was a failure, I-I mean I still am but I just wasn’t enough. I was about 17 when I left, didn’t tell my mum or my sister, because they were j-just too ashamed of me, you know? I wasn’t the ‘perfect son’ they wanted me to be.” 

“That’s bullshit.” Louis voice was rough, yet he continued, “You’re an amazing boy, Harry. Why do you think I fell for you so fast? Why do you think Nick likes you so much? It’s because you’re just you. And you make the world spin and the flowers bloom, and you’re just everything. Your mum and sister probably love you, and they still do. It isn’t too late to talk to them.” 

Harry just stayed silent, his heart fluttered. 

“Hey Harry.” Louis whispered after a brief period of silence. 

“Yeah Lou?” 

“Why do you steal?” 

The answer was so brief, so plain, that it stung Harry in the heart. Was Louis judging him? How could a guy in the same category as him be repulsed by what he has done? 

Maybe Harry was unlovable. 

“We have to, to be able to live. Just to eat and have clean hygiene. I can never get a job but Zayn has one. It only pays for the bills though, we’re trying, okay? It-It’s just hard.” 

Louis sensed the distress in Harry’s voice, “No-No baby, I didn’t mean it like that. I just wanted some clarity, I’m not judging you baby.” 

Louis kissed Harry’s cheek in condolence, “It’s just different is all, Liam and I. We started of doing it to just get by, it wasn’t even major. But we um, we got selfish, we always wanted more and more. That’s why we disrupted you in the grocery store, we wanted to clarify that we were the best. It-It’s stupid, I know, and I’m getting out of it, I swear. Liam just wants to buy a ring for his girl, Dani.” 

“What happened to the money from the grocery store?” 

Louis sighed, “I made him give it away to charity, I-I felt so bad after seeing you cry and I couldn’t take the money.”

“Lou.” Harry cooed. 

“I know it’s stupid, but it’s just one and done. Tomorrow we’re robbing the City Central Bank, and then I’m scot free. I saved up enough money to rent a house, an actual house, down in the good part of town.” 

“You’re gonna be out?” Harry questioned in awe. He always dreamed of being done with this life. Having a family, an actual home, somewhere he can lay his head down and not feel fear or anxiety. 

“Finally free.”

Louis knew that Harry wasn’t a damsel in distress. 

But somehow he wanted to be the one to save him. 

*

“Louis, you’re going to burn the flat down.” Harry laughed as Louis struggled to fry some eggs. They stood almost stark naked in the kitchen, hovering over the stove with just some joggers on.

Harry decided to spend the night wrapped up in Louis. He couldn’t imagine the anger and anxiety that Niall and Zayn could be feeling at the moment, but he just wanted to hold on to Louis a little bit longer. Maybe it was the way Louis woke up that made him want to stay, hair in his mouth and lips poked out in a pout that Harry couldn’t deny. 

Louis shook his butt in reply, “Hush up Styles, I’m the bestest chef in town.” 

That also became a thing now, Louis would throw the word out in some part of their conversation just to get a giggle out of Harry. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, “When do you have to leave?”

Louis hummed and cuddled into Harry’s body, “In a couple of hours, why?” 

Harry let out a whine, “I don’t want you to go.”

Harry was selfish, he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. He just wanted to suck up all of Louis’ attention at all times. 

“Babe, I have too, doesn’t mean I want to though.” 

Harry sighed and held onto Louis tighter, trying to soak in the moment. Louis was his own escape, his safe haven, and if wanting to be with him was a crime, Harry wouldn’t hesitate. 

Harry slowly began nibbling on Louis’ ear and caressed his curves. 

“Harry,  _ baby _ , the food.” Louis whined 

Harry huffed, “Screw the food.” 

He picked Louis up, abide a squeal from the boy, and sat him on the kitchen counter. He spread his legs and walked in-between them. 

“Didn’t know you were strong.” Louis whispered huskily. 

Harry leaned forward, their lips partly touching, “You don’t know a lot of things.” Which wasn’t true at all, but hey, it was a spur of the moment type thing. Harry had heard it in plenty of movies before, sue him.

Louis placed his arms around Harry’s neck and brought him in for a deep kiss. Their mouths collided in a desperate manner. Louis whined in pleasure as Harry’s hands roamed skillfully on his skin. 

“Oh my—can you guys take this to the bedroom?” A grumpy Nick proclaimed as he walked into the living area. 

Harry immediately released Louis in embarrassment and tried to will away his growing erection. 

Louis snorted as he jumped off the counter, “When did you get here, old man?” 

“After 11, thought that was enough time for you to fuck him.” Nick called dismally from the couch. 

Harry’s eyes widened and Louis sighed, “Babe, can you head to my room, wanna talk to Nick.” 

Harry nodded and gave Louis a quick kiss to the cheek which made both boy’s cheeks flush. 

Harry scurried away in a rush as Louis turned off the stove. 

“You have to be more respectful to Harry, I don’t give a shit about what you have to say about me but Harry is a different subject.” Louis had a stern tone as he folded his arms and looked disapprovingly at Nick. 

Nick sighed, “Lou, I just—I just don’t know anymore. I’m trying, okay? And I do respect Harry, my temper just gets the best of me.’” 

“I’m not gonna say that’s okay, cause it isn’t. I know it’s a lot to ask but can you control your feelings around Harry and I?” Louis sighed, “I really like him Nick.” 

“You’re right, fuck, I hate it when you’re right.” Nick let out a snort. 

A smile snuck onto Louis’ face, “Get used to it, old man.” 

At that moment Nick knew that everything would be alright with them. 

*

Harry stood at the door of his shared flat under Louis’ arms.

Harry spent most of his time with Louis cuddled next to him while lazily snogging. It was pure bliss until Liam interrupted their heated exchange with a phone call. Several minutes of whining from Harry and Louis finally walked him to his apartment, dressed up in full gear.

And may Harry say, he looks quite dapper in black. 

“I’ll see you later, baby.” Louis whispered as Harry held tighter to his frame. 

Harry groaned, “Okay, but can I get a kiss? Please?” Harry’s lips went out in a pout, his eyes wider. 

Louis let out a soft chuckle, “I’d never deny you a kiss.” 

He left a soft kiss on top of Harry’s plump lips, “I’ll swing by after I’m done, babes. Don’t let your friends get to you either, I know how you worry a lot.” 

“Bye Lou.” Harry whispered in admiration as the older boy released himself from his grasp and blew small kisses as he walked backwards towards the exit. 

“Oh—was that your boyfriend?” A small voice sounded from Harry’s left. 

Harry’s head snapped towards the direction of the sound, familiar red hair popped out to him. 

“Um Hey Mallory, and uh—yeah that was my boyfriend.” Harry stuttered as he tried to gain composure. 

Well, it wasn’t a lie, per se. 

They just haven’t talked about the whole ‘boyfriend’ subject. 

Mallory was quiet for a second, then her small voice peeked out, “Well, I’m happy for you.” 

And just like that she was gone, her door shut in a hurry. 

Harry was more confused than ever as his eyes stayed glued on her door. 

He doesn’t think he’ll ever know what goes on in that girl's head. 

Harry shifted his attention towards his door, he left his keys in the flat, so the only way to get in would be to make actual contact with Zayn and Niall. 

Harry wouldn’t admit it, but he prefers the latter. 

He sucked up all the courage he could muster and left a strong knock on the door. 

Within seconds the door was wrenched open and Harry was yanked in by a furious looking Niall. 

“What the actual fuck, Harry?” Niall boomed as he pushed him towards the couch. Harry could see small bags under his eyes as his hair was strayed. 

Harry didn’t get to form a single syllable when Zayn came barging in from the kitchen. He looked even worse, his clothes wrinkled and his face contorted in fury. 

“What the hell were you thinking, you twat?” Zayn yelled as he stood before Harry. 

Harry’s body tensed, “You aren’t my fucking parents, you don’t need to worry about me all the damn time.” 

Niall let out a huff, “Oh bugger off with that parent bullshit. We’re your best friends! You scared us half to death when you ran off and you didn’t even come back!” 

“Sorry if this sounds so ‘parent like’,” Zayn’s voice dripped sarcasm, “But where did you even go?” 

Harry was quiet, he didn’t even bother to look up at them. 

“Harry, we aren’t going to crucify you.” Niall said softly, finally breaking his angry streak. 

“I don’t have to tell you.” 

Zayn threw his arms up in anger, “Oh fuck you Harry. We’ve been scared shitless about you, after that fucking boy just used you, you can’t get over it.” 

Ouch. 

“He didn’t use me, you twat! You don’t know jack shit about us.” Harry growled defensively. 

“So you guys are an ‘us’ now?” Zayn bit back. 

“Fuck off you inconsiderate prick!” Harry screamed

Zayn looked taken back, in all their friendship Harry had never actually screamed at him.

Harry looked deranged, his eyes buggy and face red. 

“Haz.” Niall whispered, tears glimmering in his eyes. 

God, and if that didn’t make him feel shitty enough. 

Here he was screaming at his best friends because they were concerned about him. He’s lucky to have friends like them in his life in the first place. 

“I-I’m sorry, guys.” Harry croaked, “I went to Nick’s place.” He replied after a minute of silence. 

Zayn’s eyebrows shot up, “Are you and Nick, like?” 

Harry shook his head feverishly, “No, not at all. I-I didn’t go there for him. I came for—um—Louis.” 

It was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, the burden of holding his identity from his friends pained his heart. 

“Whose Louis?” Niall asked, with honest curiosity. 

“The boy who was at our apartment, and th-the boy who was next to me during the robbery.” 

It was quiet. 

“Is he forcing you? Harry, we can help you get out, we’ll scrape up some money.” Zayn looked torn. 

“No! No, I actually like him. I’m the one who pursued it, okay? He just makes me feel different, you know?” 

“This isn’t healthy.” 

“I’m perfectly fine, Ni, I am.” Harry’s hands shook. 

“I don’t like this, or him.” Zayn muttered. 

Harry sighed, “You don’t have to like him, just respect me and my decisions, please?” 

Niall sat down besides Harry and gave his shoulder a squeeze, “Okay, but only for you.” 

Zayn smiled softly, “You’re lucky I love you.” 

“Love you too Z.” 

And maybe they could work it all out, thought Harry. 

*

“Harry, I’m hungry.” Niall moaned from the couch. 

Harry laughed at the blonde’s groans, “Get food then, you loser.” 

Niall grumbled as he got up, “You’re no help.” 

Harry laughed and put his hands behind his head. 

Zayn walked out of his room wearing a black skin tight jeans with a navy blazer, the undershirt was barely buttoned up. 

“Who are you trying to shag?” Harry snorted as he caught eye of him. 

Niall’s head perked up from the kitchen, “I’ll chop his dick of before that happens.” 

Zayn’s fond smile broke out on his face, “Wouldn’t dream of it, babe.” 

Harry chuckled at their antics, wondering if Louis and him had that connection too. 

“I’ve got a job interview.” Zayn said with confidence. 

Harry’s eyebrows shot up, “Another one?”

Zayn nodded, “But this ones better, pays more money and everything.” 

Harry got up and gave Zayn a hug, “That’s great, Z.” 

“He better not flirt with any mildly attractive men.” Niall griped as he searched through the fridge. 

Zayn let out a laugh, his eyes crinkled, “So I can flirt with extremely attractive men?” 

“Oh bugger off.” Niall muttered, “You know what I meant.”

“I love you Ni.” Zayn’s smile was bright and electrifying. 

“Love you too, asshole.” 

Harry just shook his head, “You guys are weird.” 

“You’re just jealous because he loves me more.” Zayn joked. 

Niall called out from the kitchen, “Actually, Haz and I are havin’ a heated affair.”

Zayn let out a fake gasp, “How could you?” 

“He’s a great lay, sorry Zaynie.” 

Harry just laughed, “Shut up you two, and get the hell out before you’re late, you twat.” 

“Hey Curly! Don’t call my boyfriend a twat.” Niall cackled. 

“Oh, so I’m your boyfriend now?” Zayn tried to stifle his laughter. 

Harry sighed and began pushing Zayn out of the flat. 

“I love you!” Zayn called out as Harry continued to push him. 

Niall ran towards the living room, “I’ll never let go, Jack!” 

Zayn busted out in laughter as Harry slammed the door on his face, “You guys are idiots.” 

“Idiots in love.” Niall whispered, a blush on his face as he attacked the kitchen once more.

Harry smiled to himself, thanking the cosmic Gods for giving him friends like them. 

*

Harry relaxed into the stuffy couch as pictures of action heroes blared onto the screen.

They’d been sitting like this for a while, Niall and him. Just waiting for Zayn (and maybe Louis, but Harry will never admit to it) to walk through the door. 

A loud rambunctious knock sounded on the door frame, but they both knew it couldn’t be Zayn. 

Zayn doesn’t knock so  _ loud,  _ and the pounding kept repeating itself on the door. 

Niall’s eyes widened in what seemed like fear. 

“Harry!” A muffled voice sounded. 

Harry’s heart leapt into his chest as he ran towards the door, it—it was Nick, he knew his voice like the back of his hand. 

But that’s not what worried him. 

Harry swung the door open and he saw a disheveled Nick, his eyes were puffy and so was his face, he looked like a mess. 

“Nick, what?” 

Niall came up behind him and bit his lip to stop him from making a comment about Nick’s appearance. 

“Louis, h-he h-he—” Nick was hyperventilating now, tears threatening to come down his face. 

Harry paled, his heart dropped to the floor, “What about Louis!” His voice was broken. 

“H-He was shot, Harry,  _ shot _ .” 

Harry collapsed to the ground.

“Harry!” Niall tried to help him up but Harry cried out in hysterics. 

“No, I-I can’t, Louis.” Harry screamed as his voice cracked, tears tumbled from his eyes. His head was dizzy, his throat congested, and his lungs felt tight. He wanted to scream, to howl, to just fucking die and he couldn’t. 

Louis just wanted to be happy. 

Louis just wanted to be out. 

Louis. 

“P-Please don’t tell me he’s dead, Nick,  _ please _ .” Harry hiccuped as he continued to cry, Niall helped him up and rubbed his back soothingly. 

“I-I don’t know, he’s in critical condition, I-I just…” Nick tried to be strong, he truly did, he wanted Harry to feel comforted but all he really wanted to do was crawl into a ball and cry. 

Harry’s chest heaved, “H-How?” He whispered desperately.

Nick’s hands were shaking, “Th-They didn’t study the landscape enough and Louis set off an alarm. The cops showed up a-and it was a mess, they shot at him—they tried to  _ kill him _ .” Nick stifled his tears. 

Harry felt like falling again. 

It was his fault, he knew that. Louis should've been working on the bank but instead he was up all night with him, and it hurt. 

“It’s all my fucking fault.” Harry gasped out, his face was hot and snot dripped from his nose. 

“It’s not your fault, don’t you ever say that.” Niall’s voice was heated. 

Harry let out a curdling sob, “I need to see him, please, I just want my Louis.” Harry broke down saying his name, it cut through his skin, it pierced his heart. 

“I’ll take you to the hospital, but they won’t even let Liam in.” Nick paused for a moment, “I’m so fucking sorry, Harry.” 

And for the first time, Harry knew he meant it. 

*

It was all a blur to him. 

Harry’s mind was backtracking itself as he tried to find any shred of hope to hold on too. 

His heart ached, his face burned, his whole body shook. 

He walked into the hospital and the nurse looked right towards him at the front desk. She eyed him peculiarly, watching his shifty eyes and disheveled appearance. 

Everyone in the waiting room looked at them. Their eyes pierced Harry’s skull as his hands became clammy. The walls were painted blue and plaques filled them full of accomplishments. It smelt sterile and full of desperation. 

Niall patted him on the back, trying to comfort him.  

“We’re here to see Louis Tomlinson, he came in today for a gunshot wound.” Niall stated, he was in a much better state to speak than the other two boys. 

The nurse nodded as she typed away on her computer, her hair was bright pink and she had an array of piercings. 

“Are you a relative or spouse of the patient?” Her voice was crisp, as if she already knew the answer. 

Nick spoke up, “He’s his boyfriend.”, pointing his thumb at Harry. 

Harry’s brain shot into focus,  _ boyfriend. _

That’s the one thing Harry never got to ask. 

What if he never got to ask?

Tears threatened to spill over as he thought of the long range of possibilities. 

She gave Harry a once over, taking in his horrible appearance and his fluffed face. Her eyes showed signs of pity, “I’m so sorry, only official relatives or spouses can visit.” 

Harry’s face began to crumble, “T-That’s fine.”, he sniffled as he tried to contain his tears. 

The nurse let out a coo, “Awh, poor thing.”, she looked conflicted as she bit her lip.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! We’re the closest thing to family he has.” Nick argued, he looked tense as his eyes kept shifting towards Harry. 

Niall stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. 

Harry let out a hiccup as he wiped his nose on his jumper, “I-I’ll just wait.” 

“I feel like shit, oh my god.” She muttered, she sighed, “He’s on the 2nd floor, room 238, take this key card sweetheart.” 

She shuffled in the desk and shoved the keycard into Harry’s hands, “Good luck, babes.” 

Harry’s face felt hot as he held the keycard, “Thank you so much.”, he gushed out. 

She just shook her head, “Don’t thank me, love. Go get your boy.”

Harry nodded numbly as he ran towards the elevator, Niall and Nick were hot on his trail. 

“Harry! Wait!” But Harry wasn’t listening, his heart pounded in his ears as he rapidly pressed the elevator button. 

Niall got to him first, “Harry, what the hell? I know you want to see him but you need to calm down.” 

Harry’s skin felt hot, “Fuck off Niall, you don’t know shit. Why don’t you go back to your boyfriend and live a fucking happy life of rainbows and fucking sunshine! If it was Zayn in there you would’ve ripped her fucking throat out to get to him!” 

“He isn’t Zayn.” Niall said, his eyes piercing, “He’s some stupid kid who thinks it’s cool to rob banks and got shot because of his ignor--” 

Harry raised his hand and placed a piercing smack along Niall’s cheek. 

Niall stumbled back and clutched his red cheek, “Harry?”, his eyes were wide with disbelief. 

The elevator door opened and Harry looked coldly at his hand in shock.

Harry’s blood ran cold, he slapped  _ Niall _ . His hand stung at the contact and he felt it throb as he looked at Niall’s wide eyes.

Harry didn’t know what to say, 

So he bolted inside the elevator and pressed the close button rapidly. 

Niall was about to run after him when Nick grabbed his arm to pull him back. 

“Ni, let him go.” 

Niall gave him a credulous look, “Like hell I will, he’s not thinking straight.” 

“That’s why you should let him go, he needs to sort this out on his own.” Nick gave him a small squeeze on his arm. 

Niall shook his head, “But someone needs to watch him, I-I can’t leave him here.” 

“I’ve got it Ni, go home, Zayn is probably worried.” 

Niall nodded slowly, “You’re right, you’re right.”, Niall looked torn, “Just take care of him, okay?” 

Nick smiled softly, “I promise.” 

“I’ll rip your balls off if you try anything.” Niall said pointedly. 

Nick chuckled, “I don’t doubt you.”

Niall walked slowly towards the exit as people stared at him in shock. The woman at the desk shook her head at him as he walked through the double doors. 

Nick took slow breaths, “You can do this, for Louis.” 

He pressed the elevator button and hoped for the best. 

*

Harry scattered out of the elevator and looked at all the doors, trying to find Louis’ number. 

His chest heaved up and down as he became closer to tears with every step. He felt heavy as he padded down the hallway, the families of patients looked on at him in confusion and some with understanding. 

_ 235 _

_ 236 _

_ 237 _

Harry’s heart leapt in his throat,  _ 238 _

He reached to slide the key card into the door slot when an arm yanked him back. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Harry looked up and saw brown eyes contorted in anger. His mind realed as he realized who was in front of him. 

Liam let out a groan as he looked at Harry’s face, “You’re the fucking crossdresser. Harry, right?”  

“I-I um-.” Harry stuttered. 

Liam became agitated at the boys antics.

“Why the hell are you here and where did you get that?” Liam said pointedly looking at the key card, his voice filled with malice. 

“I’m here for Louis.” Harry managed to get out. 

Liam’s grip on his arm tightened, “Who fucking told you?” 

Harry let out a hiccup as he broke down in tears. 

Liam’s eyes softened, “I-I’m sorry, um-don’t cry, please?” Liam released him as Nick came barreling down the hallway. 

“What the fuck did you do, Liam?” Nick growled. 

“I just wanted to know why he was here.” Liam said defensively. 

Nick patted his back, “I told him about Louis. He’s his boyfriend, Li. He’s just as scared as you are.” 

“Louis has a boyfriend? Why am I the last to know?” Liam pouted. 

Harry let out a shaky breath, “He isn’t my boyfriend.” 

Nick looked at him with confusion, “What are you talking about? Louis practically in love with you.” 

“I n-never got the chance to ask him.” Harry whispered. 

Nick didn’t know what to say, he watched the boy he loved break down and crumble. 

“How is he?” Nick’s voice cracked as he tried to stay stoick. 

“He’s okay, so you don’t need to worry, Harry.” Liam turned to Harry and gave a lopsided smile, “They won’t let me see him but they said the bullet didn’t hit any internal organs, he’s got some bruised ribs though.” 

Harry let out a sigh, “D-Do you want to see him first?” 

Liam shook his head, “I think he’d rather see you, if I’m honest, I’ll go after you with Nick.” 

“He’s your best friend, you’ve been waiting to see him. I-I can’t.” 

Liam laughed, “You were about to have an aneurysm. Go see him, lover boy.” 

Harry whispered out a thank you and shakingly slid the key card. He gripped the metal handle and slowly opened the door. 

He walked in with timid steps and shut the door behind him. 

Harry let out a whimper as he saw Louis. His face was paler than Harry had ever seen it. Bags were present under his eyes. His hair was askewed but still graceful and the blue dotted hospital gown suited him well. 

Harry sat down slowly in a small chair next to the bed. The monitor had a monotone beat and the smell of medical supplies wafted the air. 

He sat there quietly, staring at the man.

Harry couldn’t admit to himself that there was something more that pumped in his veins. That he didn’t just ‘like’ Louis, that the time they spent together made him want to jump off a cliff and cry all at the same time. 

He loved him.

It was as if Harry had been hit by a stone wall. The flooded feelings filled his mind, his skin burned, his heart ached, his face was hot, and all he wanted to do was cry.

_ He loved Louis. _

“Hello there.” 

Harry’s head snapped up as his eyes were swallowed in icy blue. 

“Louis.” He croaked, he jumped up from the chair and collapsed on top of him in a heaping hug. 

“I-I thought you were dead.” Harry sobbed into his chest, Louis smelt like home. 

Louis cooed and slowly caressed his curls, “Could never leave you.” 

Harry looked up at him and tears swelled his eyes, “Lou-Louis.” 

“Yes, baby?” Louis whispered. 

“I think I’m in love with you.” 

Louis let out a small laugh and pressed a kiss to Harry’s nose.

“I think I’m in love with you too, boyfriend.” 

Harry spluttered, “Boyfriend?” 

“What? You don’t want to be my boyfriend?” Louis snickered. 

“No! Of course I do, Lou.” Harry rushed out. 

Louis smiled, “I was joking, love.” 

Louis leaned in and pressed a loving kiss to Harry’s lips, “I fucking love you.” 

Harry squeezed his arms around Louis as they embraced, “Don’t ever get shot again, you asshole.” 

“Promise.” Louis laughed. 

Harry hummed into his chest, soaking in the moment. 

“Hey, boyfriend?” 

Harry giggled, “Yes, boyfriend?”

“You’re squeezing my bruised ribs, babe.” Louis griped with a smile. 

Harry jumped back, “Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean--” 

Louis laughed as he sat up, “It’s okay, love.” 

Harry smiled dopily and leaned in to kiss Louis once more. Louis’ fingers gripped Harry’s hair as he held him in place, exploring his mouth. 

Louis breath was stale, but Harry didn’t mind, he’d bet his breath was even worse in comparison. 

“God, I missed this.” 

Harry breathlessly laughed into Louis’ mouth, “It’s only been a couple of hours.” 

“Too long.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips as they began again. 

A loud cough broke through the airway. 

The two boys sprang apart as a man looked at them with amusement. 

“So this the boy you were yapping on about?” The man asked Louis, he wasn’t very tall and had wild red hair, he was wearing a white over coat.

“Oh shut it, Sheeran.” Louis huffed, his face still flushed. 

The man turned to Harry and put his hand out to shake Harry’s, “Doctor Sheeran, but you can call me Ed.” 

Harry smiled as he shook his hand, “Harry, Harry Styles.” 

“It’s lovely to meet you, this goober wouldn’t stop talking about you.” Ed pointed his thumb towards Louis. 

Louis squawked, “Don’t believe a word he says.” 

Harry giggled and Ed shook his head, “I’m not going to ask how you got in here nor will I question it, but Louis was right, you are quite adorable.”

“Thank you.” Harry mumbled, a blush coated his cheeks.

“Hey Sheeran, stop hitting on my boy.” Louis griped. 

Ed laughed, “Wouldn’t dream of it, but you have some people waiting to see you.” 

“Oh, um, is it okay if they come in?” 

Ed nodded, “I’ll retrieve them for you.”

They both watched Ed walk out, “He’s nice.” Harry said with a smile. 

“You’re just saying that because he thinks you’re pretty.” Louis joked. 

“Oh shove off.” Harry replied, he gave Louis a soft kiss, “Love you, you dork.” 

Louis hummed into the kiss, “Love you too, beautiful.” 

“Can you not? I do not need to see my best friend making out with his boyfriend.” Liam groaned with a tinge of fond in his voice as he walked in. 

Louis let out a laugh as they broke apart, “Payback for when I walked in on you and Danielle.” 

Liam shook his head and smiled fondly, “I’m glad you’re okay, Lou.”, he gave Louis a tight hug. 

“I’m sorry.” Liam admitted as they parted, “It’s my fault you’re in this damn place.” 

Louis waved his hand dismissively, “Oh bugger off, it isn’t your fault. My dumbass wasn’t paying attention, we’re all good.” 

Liam smiled, “I love you, bro.”

“Love you too, bro.” 

Nick stood awkwardly in the corner, “Glad you aren’t dead, don’t know how I’d pay the bills without you.”

Louis snorted and looked at him with amusements, “Yeah, who would eat all your food if I was gone?” 

“Harry could easily take your place.” 

Louis glared, “Not even when I’m dead, old man.” 

Nick let out a laugh and Harry gave a disapproving head shake. 

“Let’s not talk about you dying.” He pouted. 

Louis beamed up at him, “Sorry, love.”

Harry sighed and gave him a small peck on the cheek, “You’re lucky I love you.”, he murmured into his skin. 

“I really am.” Louis whispered back. 

Liam groaned, “I’m going to barf at all this cuteness.” 

“Shove it where the sun doesn’t shine, Payne.” Louis kipped back. 

“Idiots.” Nick mumbled trying to contain a smile. 

Harry looked around the room in speculation, “Nick, can I talk to you outside for a ‘mo?”

Louis’ eyebrows rose but he didn’t say anything, Harry gave him a soft peck on the lips, “Be right back.” Louis nodded numbly as he watched them walk out. 

Harry shut the door quietly as Nick looked at him with confusion. “What’s up?” 

Harry bit his lip, “Where’d Niall go?” 

Nick sucked in a breath, “I told him to head home.” 

“Oh.” Harry said quietly. 

“He wanted to stay but he needed to calm down, plus Zayn was probably worried.” Nick assured. 

Harry nodded, “I wanted to apologize, for you know, hitting him.” 

Nick shook his head, “He’s cool, just surprised him, he was being insensitive.” 

“That doesn’t give me the right to hit him.” Harry fired back. 

Nick raised his arms in defense, “Chill, Haz. You both made mistakes.” 

Harry sighed and dropped his shoulders, “I just feel like a dick.” 

“You should, ‘ya dick.” 

Harry and Nick turned their heads towards the voice. Niall stood there with a smile on his lips and his arms crossed, with Zayn’s arm draped over his shoulder. 

“Niall, I-I’m sorry.” Harry pleaded. 

Niall laughed, “I heard everything, you git. I forgive you, as long as you forgive me for being a big baby.” 

Harry smiled softly and walked forward to give him a hug. Zayn smiled and hugged both boys, “Glad you girls stopped bitching.” 

Harry scoffed, “Shove off, Zayn.” 

Nick shook his head at the group of boys, he felt like an outcast, but he smiled regardless. 

“Might want to check on Louis. Prolly’ thinks I kidnapped you.” Nick kipped. 

Harry detached himself from the boys, “Yeah, um--”, he looked at Niall and Zayn curiously, “Do you guys want to meet him?” 

Zayn nodded, “Finally get to meet the idiot who you're obsessed with.”

Harry scoffed, “I am not obsessed with him.”

“Yeah, obsessed is an understatement.” Harry squawked and smacked Niall on the shoulder. 

“What’s with you and hitting my boyfriend.” Zayn laughed. 

Harry shook his head, “Don’t be rude to Louis.” Harry warned with a pouty face. 

“We won’t hurt your pretty boy, Haz.” Niall groaned. 

Harry ignored Niall’s name calling and smiled, “Good.” 

“Doesn’t mean we like him.” Zayn said curtly.

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled none the less, “You’ll love him.”

“No promises.” Niall kipped. 

Nick just shook his head and opened the door, “After you guys.”, Niall and Zayn barrelled into the room with Harry hot on their tails.

Nick grabbed Harry’s arm and Harry looked back at him, “What?”, he questioned. 

“I’m happy for you, really.” Nick offered. 

Harry smiled sincerely, “Thank you.” 

Nick walked out of the room after Harry entered, Harry turned around and called his name, “Where are you going?” 

“Out, think you guys got it covered.” Nick answered with a weak smile. He felt like an outcast, like he didn’t fit in with the people in front of him.

Harry shook his head, “I want you here, Nick, you’re still my friend.” 

“But does he want me here?” Nick was referencing to Louis, Harry knew that.

Harry smiled softly, “Of course he does, Nick. You’re one of his closest friends.” 

“I have to go, Harry.” Nick said looking empty, “I’ll call you guys.” 

And with that, Nick walked down the hallway. 

Harry didn’t know it then, but that would be the last time he ever saw Nick. 

Harry sighed and closed the door, he smiled as he saw Zayn and Louis laughing together. 

“Hey, babe, where’s Nick?” Louis questioned as he noticed Harry, his eyes were bright and shining.

“He said he had something to do, but he’d call.”

Nick never did call.

Louis nodded, “Great,” Louis waved Harry over, “Now kiss me you fool, I missed you for those four minutes.”

Harry smiled and walked over, placing a huge kiss on Louis’ lips.

All the boys groaned, “Please don’t.” Niall moaned, Liam nodded in agreement.

“Hush and let me kiss my boyfriend in peace.” Louis kipped as he snuggled into Harry. 

Harry smiled as he kissed Louis again. 

And in that moment, with his friends surrounding him and his boyfriend kissing him, Harry knew everything was going to be alright.

*  **Five Months Later** *

“Louis! Put me down!” Harry cackled as Louis carried him bridal style into their new home. 

Louis laughed, “I’m carrying you into the threshold, it’s romantic.” 

“Well we’re in the ‘threshold’ now so put me down, caveman.” Louis smiled and placed Harry safely on the wooden floors.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and Harry put his around Louis’ neck. 

“We have a house together.” Louis whispered into Harry’s neck. Harry hummed in agreement. 

They were finally free after all this time, no more stealing or robbing. It was heartbreaking for Harry to leave Niall and Zayn though they promised to visit the hell out of them. Liam was the most accepting of the bunch, Niall and Zayn were still a bit hesitant about Louis but of course, Louis quick charm was starting to loll them over.

Louis moved out without all the theatrics and tears that Harry had to endure. Nick wasn’t even present when he moved out, he didn’t answer any of his calls or texts. It hurt Louis a lot, knowing that his friend didn’t want to see him leave, not even a word of encouragement. 

Harry pressed his lips to Louis’, “I love you.”, he mumbled against his lips. 

“Love you too.” Louis smiled, “We’re free.” 

Harry felt as if he had the world in his hands, 

Who said criminals couldn’t have happy endings?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed that ending :( but in the future Louis would encourage Harry to call is mom and then he'd call her and Gemma and they'd all cry and be happy. I wasn't going to give Nick a happy ending because not everyone gets one but Louis was going to call him after two years to invite him to Harry and his wedding (because Harry missed his friend and wanted him to be there) but Nick would disagree and tell him he moved to America right after Louis moved out. They'd have an argument but Nick would beg him not to tell Harry until after their wedding becasue he doesn't want him to be upset during it and he just started to move on, so Louis waited to tell him and they both cried like babies but made love afterwards and opened a new chapter in their lives, without Nick. 
> 
> maybe I'll make a small sequel? 
> 
> But I'm sorry for the loooooong wait, scarylarry, forgive me. 
> 
> feedback would be lovely xx
> 
> original prompt: IDC how Louis and Harry know each other, as long as they are criminals and live with Zayn, Niall, and Liam in a shitty house in a bad neighborhood.
> 
> other note: louis was never caught by the police, so they couldn't make an arrest if they never found them. They LEFT when Louis was shot, so no, there was no arrest. please be nice when you give feedback because I've never written anything dealing with law before and this is a fanFICTION for a fucking reason. So sorry if it wasn't 'realistic' enough for you.


End file.
